


Forget me not please

by True_Blue_Dream



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Romance, Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/True_Blue_Dream/pseuds/True_Blue_Dream
Summary: A girl from our world suddenly awakens in the arcana world. Not knowing where or who she is, she receives helps from a certain gentle giant.
Relationships: Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so yea, this is sort of similar to the other fan fic with Asra. But.....FUCK MAN I DID NOT PLANNED TO FALL IN LOVE WITH MURIEL OK??? So yea I'm writing some fluffy romance for our mountain man k? K. Since his route isn't completely finished, some of these chapters may have some inaccurate facts or events, so please don't attack me. And I'm a sucker for slow burn romances so please be patient with me^_^' Anyways, hope y'all are having a nice quarantine time (if not, then say bubbles in angry voice, that usually cheers me up lol.)

I...can't feel.....I.....there's nothing... here......

Do I exist?

I hear someone but I think I'm imagining it because it sounds faint....

"Jen!..... scream!......I.....find.....where.....you?!"

And after that, I don't hear anything. Everything's blank and black, nothing is here, I'm not here.

***

I slightly opened my eyes, rubbing them a little. Taking in everything, I notice I'm in a small house of some kind. It reminds me of a cabin people use for when they go camping on warm summer nights. There's a live fire in the main room, and I have some kind of furry blanket on me.

I slowly sat up, only to feel my head throbbing and hurting real bad. I winced and placed my hands on my head. Then I heard a noise from the corner of the room. I felt frightened because I saw two glowing eyes, they appeared to be getting closer.

A large dog leg shows up in the light of the fire, then a large chest, until the whole animal appears. I realized, it's not a dog, but a black wolf. Great, it's not even 5 minutes since I woke up and I'm about to die...

The wolf looked hesitant to be near me, I tried to calm down and held my hand out so he can sniff it. He does and nudges his head for me to stroke it, I do. He appears to be friendly, I looked down to his stomach and now recognize that wolfie here is actually a girl. She then settles down next to me and I kept petting her.

I then heard a crack of a door opening, I squint my eyes for it was really bright from the outside so all I could see was a really tall shadow. The door closes and my eyes adjusted to the darkness again.

I saw this high, broad shouldered, and muscular man. Lightish brown skin, dark shaggy hair, I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt but was wearing an old raggedy black cloak. He noticed that I was awake and looked a bit surprised, then he looked at the wolf for a few seconds then calmed down.

He then looked at me and finally talked. "So, you're awake..."

I remained quiet, not knowing what to say. This guy looks intimidating but he's not really doing anything harmful to me. He looked around the room but stayed standing, I don't know what his deal is but the mood sure is awkward...

The wolf then stood up and walked to the man, she made a noise and he nodded. He stood up and went to somewhere on the other side of the room, he came back and set a cup of water next to me and sat down in a chair. I took the cup with both hands and drank every last drop. I looked back at him, I opened my mouth to thank him but for some reason I couldn't say anything. I closed my mouth but my stomach growled loudly.

He got the hint and gave me an apple. As I was eating, he kept observing me as if I was some weird animal. I mean I am a stranger in his house so I can't really blame him. 

After I finished, I saw the wolf giving him a small bark. He grunted, "Ok..."he looked at me and said, "You...were...uh...I found you somewhere in the forest. At first I thought you were dead but I saw that you were breathing. I tried waking you but you didn't, so I thought bringing you here to my hut would be the safest option for you since there's some dangerous animals here..."

More awkward silence...

"So... do you live in the city? I've seen people getting lost here and figured that's what happened to you."

I just blinked and remained quiet. I looked at the door, I haven't been outside in a while. I tried to stand, but my body felt weak. "What are you doing?" he asked. I pointed at the door, the wolf then went near me and helped me on my feet. I held on to her and did my best to walk out the door.

***

We were outside, it was sunset at this point after just sitting out here for a long time. He looked less menacing in the daylight and after spending some time with him, I finally talked.

"...Jen."

He looked at me, "What?"

"My name is Jen...I think..."

"You...think that's your name?" he questioned.

I scratched my head, "I'm not really certain, but I have a feeling it is my name..." then I told him the truth. "It's...it's the only thing that I remember..."

I didn't have to look at him, I can practically feel his eyes widen after knowing that crucial detail. "You mean you don't remember anything? Who you are or where you're from?"

I hugged my legs and shook my head, "Nope, I don't even think I'm from here. Nothing from this place feels familiar..."

Even though I try not to be sad, I can't help but feel tears stream down at my face, "I...can't even remember if I had a family..." I buried my face within my arms, not wanting this stranger look at me while I'm crying.

I felt an awkward pat on my head, I looked up and saw him with a sentimental look on his face. "I'm sorry...I didn't know..."

I let him pat my head, not only because it's actually comforting but I think it's the only thing he can do to comfort me. I sniffled, "It's...actually it's not fine but thank you..." I let out a long sigh,"I don't even know what to do now, I don't know anything about this place."

He then placed his hand away from my head, "I...guess...you can stay with me...just until you're ready to leave on your own."

"Are you sure? wouldn't it bother you? or your wolf?" I asked.

He grunted a bit, "Look, I don't like people in general but...given your situation...I'll let you stay at my place... and her name is Inanna."

"Who's name?" 

"My wolf's name, Inanna. That's her name."

"Oh...ok...and yours?"

He mumbled, "Muriel..."

"Muriel...hmm never heard of a name like that but I like it. It has a nice sound to it." I said.

He looked away and said, "Thanks...Jen..."

I finally smiled at him and we went back inside to his hut. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaat??? I'm updating the very next day??? Yes, cuz I have nothing else to do:') But anyways here I am, giving you more content. Hope ya'll are having a nice day.

It's been a rather peculiar adjustment period living here. Well, for both me and Muriel. I can tell it's been a while since he's had any company over. Every time I wake up, he seems a bit startled. And even though it's only been a week since I've arrived here, I can't help but still feel like I'm intruding. 

I mean, I try to give him as much space as possible and I clean up around the place when I can. I don't really know what else I can do to show my appreciation. We barely talk, only a few sentences here and there. I feel like I can talk more to Inanna than him... I mean, The same can apply for Muriel as well. I notice he has actual conversations with her, it's a little weird...but cute though.

Right now we're having breakfast, with only the sounds of mouths chewing food. I gave a piece of my toast to Inanna, and picked up our plates for me to clean. After that, he kept staring down at his hands like he wanted to say something. He's always somewhat nervous to talk to me, I just have to approach to him in a friendly manner.

I sat down where Inanna was and pat her head,"So...I was wondering, if you could take me to the city. If you can, but if you can't then it's ok. It's just I'm kind of in need for new clothes..."

He scratched his head, "Hmm...I don't usually like going to the city. But if we go near sundown there shouldn't be a lot of people..."

I smiled, "Ok, so sundown. Sounds good." I waited for him to say something else but he doesn't. He gets up and walks towards the door, Inanna nudges me as if she wants me to follow him. I follow him to the back side of the hut and see him crouch down in front of something. When he stood up, I saw what was in front of him. It was a chicken coup.

"Chickens?" I asked loudly.

He turned around quickly, he looked at me and saw Inanna, "Nana...why did you show her?" she barked out lightly, he understood. "C'mere." He gestured me to come closer.

I come near the coup and saw a couple of chickens, I grazed one of them and she liked it. "Aww, hi there."

I glanced at Muriel and I swear I saw a small smile formed on his face, "That's cluck cluck, she seems to like you."

He noticed me staring at him and his smiled disappeared, but he looked like he was in a good mood now. "Do...you want to feed her?"

I nodded and he handed me some cracked corn and bread crumbs, I extended my hand to cluck cluck and she ate every last little crumb. "So, chickens huh? Never would've guessed."

"Chickens are domesticated animals, they're very intelligent and...they're very soft." He mumbled that last part.

"Well you sure are doing a great job of raising them." I looked at him.

His face was tinted pink, "...thanks."

He then later introduced me to the other chickens and proceeded to feed them as well.

***

We started to prepare to go to the city, made sure everything was clean and in it's place. We finally left, it was a long walk towards the city. Not going lie, my feet did feel a little sore. But it was worth it for when we arrived at the city.

There were beautiful buildings and colorful lights, the architecture and designs are very detailed. Even the people look great with their variety of outfits of whimsical patterns yet also simple at the same time. Everything was so intriguing about the sights within here.

"Woah, what was the name of this city again?" I asked.

"Vesuvia...and stay close to me, there's always some idiot threatening someone out here." He said.

That fact put me a bit unease, I didn't want to bother him by holding his hand, so instead I held onto his cloak. And even then, he shifted a bit when he felt my grip. He didn't protest it, so I figured it was ok. 

We went to a shop and I picked a few pieces of clothes, ones that were comfortable and good looking. After that we left, and I tugged on Muriel's cloak, "I was wondering...if we can walk around some more? It's just, this place is beautiful."

He was hesitant at first but he eventually agreed to it. As we explored more, I took notice of people staring at Muriel, either looking scared of him or trying to recognize him. He must be well-known around here or something. "Why are they looking at you like that?"

"It's...it's a long story..." He had a somber look on his face. "Maybe we should go back, I'm getting tired of walking here."

I didn't want to push him so I agreed to go back. We started to walk back but when we took a turn there were 3 men, smoking. "Ugh, that smells bad." I whispered. He started to walk just a bit faster after I said that, I had to walk faster since I was much shorter than him. As we walked past the men, I overheard one of them say, "Yea, he does look like the scourge doesn't he?" and the other say, "Why don't we ask, I'm sure I can get his autograph."

I then felt a large hand wrapped around mine, I looked and saw Muriel with a worried look. He looked hurt yet horrified, I've never seen him with that look before. I don't know why but I grabbed his hand with my other and started to run. He got the gist and ran quickly with me, I took many turns until I found a hidden nook where we can hide. We were squished with each other, and I heard the men run past us.

We remain in that position for at least a minute or two. When we got out of the nook, he still looked a bit off. I held his hand gently, and he looked alarmed but once he realized I was trying to calm him he relaxed.

"I'm sorry..." I said, "We shouldn't have done this..."

"No it's- it's alright, you didn't know." He said.

"But still, you were clearly uncomfortable. I should have put your feelings first..." I said, feeling guilty.

He looked at me differently now, as if I said something both weird and kind.

"Muri?" I heard someone ask. I look around and found some guy looking at us. He looked like he was in his mid twenties, white hair, purple eyes, and tanned skin. Wow, he was really pretty.

"Oh Asra, I didn't see you there." He said, looking calm and collected again. Asra looked at our hand holding and gave a small grin, "So, you want to introduce me to your friend there."

Muriel looked at our hands and pulled his away, blushing. "Ok now I have a lot to explain..."

***

Me and Asra introduced ourselves and Muriel explained my situation with him. He didn't look shock though, still he kept staring at me. "So, how is your stay with Muriel, Jen?"

"It's nice, I like staying there. It's quiet and I really like Inanna and the chickens, and Muriel has been treating me very well." I wanted to say more but I didn't know what else to add in the conversation.

"So, what brings you here?" Muriel asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

Asra notices this but answers his question either way, "Oh I was just getting some snacks for my kids. Dianna couldn't put them to sleep so we're having a story night."

"So you must be in a hurry." Muriel said.

Asra gave him a grin, "Actually I can-"

"Nope, you have to go back home. C'mon Jen let's go." He started to walk and so do I.

But I saw Asra tugged him backwards, he whispered something in his ear. Muriel blushed a bit harder and said goodbye, I waved goodbye at Asra who waved back.

I looked at him, "What did he say?"

He looked away from me, "Something about an approval."

Now it was my turn to blush...

After that we walked all the way back to the hut and awkwardly said good night to each other. As I went to sleep I couldn't stop thinking about the fact how our bodies were so close to each other. And that I hope I'll see that little smile again soon... 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mr. Krabs voice* "Give it up for day 3! Give it up for day 3!" Of writing this fan fic haha. But yea you know how it is, hope y'all are doing well!^_^

"Muriel! The babies are hatching!" I yelled.

I heard a loud bump and some noises from inside the hut. I saw him running towards the chicken coup, he doesn't look hurt but why do I get the feeling he did. I shifted my position so he can have a better view. Underneath cluck cluck a little yellow tail popped out.

I smiled and I looked to see he was too, and he wasn't trying to hide it. I'm glad he's starting to feel more comfortable with me. Ever since that night in Vesuvia he's acted more relax, we even have conversations now that don't end within 2 sentences. I like how we're becoming more interactive towards one another.

We kept hearing small little cracks of eggs for some time. When it was over, Muriel lifted cluck cluck and we saw 5 baby chicks, all a bit damp and pecking the shells. I pat one of them with my finger, in return the baby bird pecked me.

"Aww," I said,"so cute. I don't know why but this feels familiar for some weird reason."

"Well, maybe your memories will return..." He said.

I thought about that possibility,"I don't think that's going to happen, some people never get their memories back. And even then I might be a different person if I get my memories back. Besides I like being here with you and Inanna."

He blushed, "...you're weird."

I laughed, "Ha, yea I am. I hope the rest of the chickens eggs hatch, these little guys are so cute."

"They will, just give them time." He still had that smile on him, "So, I know we're in short supply on a few herbs and firewood. I'm going to leave Inanna here to look after you."

Hmm, being here alone. "Why don't...mmm.... Is it ok if I join you?" I asked.

He looked puzzled, "Why?"

I looked at the chicks, trying not to feel embarrassed. "I'm kind of tired of just cleaning and sitting around here. I want to be at least somewhat useful, so going with you I'll learn more on what I can do so I can provide something here. Plus, I'd figured it would be fun."

"Hmm, fine. Just watch where you're stepping." He said, still having some redness on his cheeks.

***

We were walking deep within the forest now, so many different plants raging from flowers to fruits and nuts. Before we left I made sure I grabbed a big basket to store everything in it. Muriel stops, closing his eyes and breathing in. "Ok, we're here. You can start picking anything you need. I'm going to pick up some firewood."

I started to reach out for these berries but stop when he said, "Not those, they're poisonous."

"Oh, sorry. I guess I don't really know which plants are not poisonous." Now, I feel embarrassed again.

Instead of leaving, he moves closer to me, "Oh...that's right. I'll show you on which ones are safe to pick."

He teaches me on which plants are the right ones to consume, I notice he particularly gathers a lot of lemons. Which are good for food and others for medicinal purposes. I do have trouble picking out herbs though, some look really similar to other plants that are not useful. And after that, I started to learn how to properly gather the supplies on my own. Muriel then takes note of this and goes on his own to get firewood.

After he leaves, I gather a few more things and soon finish filling up the bag with fruits and herbs. I walk around to try to find Muriel, but after a while I accidentally stumble upon a field of flowers. They were blue with a yellow center to it. I placed my bag down and started to walk within the field, the view giving me a sense of serenity.

I soon lie down and just closed my eyes, breathing in and out. It's nice here, I hope I'll come over here again. I start thinking about my missing memories, there is a hidden pain within me. What happened? and why can't I remember a single detail on who I am? The more I think about it, the more upset I get.

I start to feel my eyes get watery when all of a sudden I heard the sound of a split of a stick being stepped on. I sat up to see Muriel from under a tree, "Oh, there you are."

I quickly rub my eyes, "Yea, sorry I was trying to find you but I guess I got lost."

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Hmm? Oh yea, I just have something in my eyes. Did you find everything you needed?" I asked.

"Yea, I did..." His face then turns vermilion for some reason, "Um, you- you have petals on your hair."

I took a few strands and saw blue petals on them, "Oh I didn't know, thanks. These flowers are beautiful and I guess I couldn't help but pick up a few."

"They look nice...on you..."

I felt my face go a bit warm, "Oh really? I can't really look at myself but I'll take your word for it. So...thank you. I'll leave them on me"

After that we started to walk back, enjoying the green scenery of the forest together. I glanced at Muriel a few times, and I caught him staring at me. He would look away afterwards, but I don't mind if he stares. I...I actually really like it.

When we arrived, I saw something on the ground in front of the door. Muriel picked it up, and it was a letter, "...Great, we're going to have to the palace soon."

He handed me the letter. It was an invitation to Nadia's birthday banquet ball, for next month. There was a small description of the time and how to dress up, it all sounded very extravagant. The invitation itself looked very decorative.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to." I said.

"No, it's...it's fine. She's an old friend, that and Asra was probably the one who dropped this since he's the only one who knows that I live here." Even though, he said it was fine. It's clearly obvious that he didn't want to go.

"Are you sure?" I said with a gentle tone.

He noticed the look on my face and he calmed down. "Yes, I'm sure. Asra wants me to get out of the forest to socialize. And besides, with you there it won't be boring..."

"Ok, as long as you say so." I said.

A banquet ball... I guess it won't be bad. And it's not like I won't be alone, I'll be with Muriel. I blushed at the thought of it but dismissed it because we're only friends. Yea... just friends... And on the bright side, this will be more of a opportunity to learn more about the city and the people. Hopefully it will be a nice time to spend over there. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy I'm here again haha. Yea I didn't update the last (what 2? 3?) 2 days because I, like many others, could not ignore school and I now have online classes:') sooooo yea. But I'm back to give you more floofy content! This chapter is going to be a little short. So, hope everyone is enjoying themselves!

It's late, I want to say it's about 2am.

I usually fall asleep earlier than this but I guess I ate too much pumpkin bread that had too much sugar in it. I try harder to go to sleep but it just feels like I'm just closing my eyes. After about 5 minutes, I finally decided to go grab a glass of water.

As I walk towards the kitchen, I notice Muriel sleeping in front of the fire place. He's sleeping on his back, with a couple of furs on him and he's snoring. This is probably the first time I've seen him sleeping, looking so peaceful. I also try not laugh because he snoring a little loud.

After drinking my water I start to walk back to bed, but I hear some shifting sounds. I turn around to see Muriel toss and turn in his sleep. He had his hands balled up into fists, and he had a scared look on his face. Oh my god, I think he's having a nightmare. I go near him and try to wake him up, I kept shaking him for a while until he finally woke up.

He sat up, breathing hard and even as much as sweating a bit from his forehead. I wanted to place my hand to assure him that he's ok but I feel like he might react to it badly. 

"Hey," I said gently "sorry you look like you were having a bad dream..."

"No, it's..." He didn't say anything, as if he was still in shock.

"Wait here." I said, I go to the kitchen for some time, then I came back and handed him a cup of hot chamomile tea.

"Careful, it's a little hot." I said, he blows on it before taking a sip of it. We remain in this moment of silence, just having this awkward tension between us. I don't really know how to proceed from him having a nightmare to me giving him tea.

"Thank you... for the tea, I mean. I didn't want you to see me like that...so, sorry..." he said in a sad tone.

"No! it's ok! really, I was just worried that you might hurt yourself." I couldn't help but ask this,"Do- Do you usually have nightmares?"

He looks away, sipping his tea as an excuse not to answer my question. I put my hand on his shoulder and he tenses up, "Please, tell me."

"...Yes. I have them every night." He said in a low voice.

I felt a small pain in my chest when he said that. How is it that I've been living with him for as long as 2 months and have never noticed this. I guess since I'm always the first to go to sleep, I wouldn't have known. And knowing Muriel, he wouldn't have told me...

"Do...you want to talk about it?" I ask, hoping he'll tell me. "You don't have to but I would like to know..."

He hesitated for the longest time, and I was about to drop the subject when he finally started to talk.

"Back...in that night, when we ran into those men in the city. They recognized me...' He paused for a long a time. "It's just, there's a.... Look, I have a history of how people look at me. I..." Another long pause. "I...used to do horrible, horrible things and I- I- was force to do it because I was afraid someone I cared about was going to be killed so I-" I took a hold of his hand.

"Stop, you don't have to talk about it anymore..." I feel something very heavy in my chest. I didn't want him going back into that frightened state. "I'm sorry that you have to go through that, really..."

I wanted to give him a hug, but I don't think we're really close to that point yet..."Are you almost done with your tea? Not rushing, just asking." 

After a minute, he finished and gave me the cup. "Ok, so.. I'm going to clean this. And...I'm going to sleep next to you." He opened his mouth as if he was about to protest. "No, I will not take no as an answer. I'm going to get my blanket and come back ok."

I clean the cup then I went to where I was sleeping and grabbed my pillow and blanket, returned to where Muriel was sleeping. I set my things close enough that i'll be able to hear him but not too close enough to the point we're touching.

"Just, try to go to sleep ok? If you start feeling scared, I'll be here ok." I said as I lied down next to him. He remained up until I closed my eyes.

"Good night...Muri." I said, drifting to slumber.

"Good night, Jen." He said slowly.

Just as I was about to fall deep into unconsciousness, I felt Muriel's fingers brushing against mine. And I felt a little smile tug on my lips, then I finally succumb to sweet slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! School's been a little crazy so sorry for I don't update frequently like I used to. I'm writing this fic on my phone(cuz I don't have internet for my laptop if there are any mistakes it's probably because I didn't notice so please excuse me. Anyways enjoy the chapter!

I was alone in the hut, I just got back from the city. Muriel was out with Inanna in the woods. He left early to go check on something, he said he was going to take long. I didn't question it, just as long as he's ok and that Inanna is with him gives me a sense of relief.

Even though I've only been there once, I decided to go there alone. I know I shouldn't have done that. But I didn't want Muriel to feel obligated to go with me. And after that night with those rude men, I wouldn't want Muriel to go through that again.

I remember the horrified look on his face... And a twisted feeling of guilt is in my chest. I know I should probably get over it but I'm still holding onto those negative emotions. I want to at least make up for it...

I sigh, I look in my bag. The trip in the city was nice, I was just walking around. Eventually I walked into a bakery and I looked at all the pasties. But I didn't have any money on me. But the baker was nice enough to give me a cook book. I pulled it out of my bag, some of these recipes were complex and had too many ingredients.

I did see a few that looked simple enough. I saw one, raspberry cookies. I looked into the pantry and found all the ingredients. I started to put everything in together, mixing and place the dough on a pan. I turn on the fire and place the pan above it.

After a while, it started to smell very sweet inside the place. I kept checking the cookies, each time with them getting more firm. After about an hour or so, the cookies were done. I place them on a plate, waiting for them to cool down a bit. I finally ate one, taking my time on tasting it.

Oh wow, these are good. The bitterness of the raspberries compliments the sweetness of the sugar. And I like how the edges are crunchy but there's a gooey center to it.

After finishing it, I felt kind of tired and just sat on a chair and laid my head on top of the table. I drifted to sleep, using my arm as a pillow.

***

I blinked my eyes open, feeling warm. I sat up to rub my eyes and I realized there was a fur on my shoulders. I look across the table to find Muriel eating the cookies. He looked to be enjoying them, even though he's not smiling. He finally notices me fully awake and stops chewing.

"Um...sorry I, saw these and ate a few without asking." He said while having food in my mouth.

I gave out a little laugh, "It's ok. These are meant for both of us. And besides, I can always make more."

"Oh... Alright. If you say so.... And thank you." He stuffed another one in his mouth as to stop himself from talking.

I kept looking at him and came to a conclusion. "Do- do you have a sweet tooth?"

He kept chewing, avoiding eye contact with me. He gulped down the cookie, "...no."

I smile, thinking it's so adorable as he tries to hide his taste in food. "Ok, but you know. I am going to learn to make more desserts. So I'm probably going to have to need you to eat all of them with me."

"Where did you even learn to make these?" He asked, shoving another cookie into his mouth.

I hesitated to awnser. "I...kind of went to Vesuvia and got a cook book..."

I looked at him, hoping he wasn't mad. He wasn't though, he looked surprised. "Oh? You didn't get lost?"

"I mean, it took me a while to get back to the hut. Actually I thought I was lost at one point. But eventually, I found my way here." I said casually.

Now he looked worried, he stopped eating. "Wait what? Why didn't you shout for help?"

I felt a little nervous, "I didn't know I was supposed to." I looked down. "I'm sorry, I would have if I'd known... But honestly I wanted to try to figure it out on my own..."

"No, it's-" he sighed. "Don't apologize. I know you went into the city alone because of what happened that night. I should be sorry-"

"What?! No! Don't you dare apologize!" I moved my chair next to him. "It's not your fault for those jerks were bothering you. They should've gotten the hint and leaved you alone."

"And...well... it's my fault since I was so eager to go explore the city that night..." I said in a low voice.

We looked at each other, and then I chuckled. "We're going to keep blaming each other for this aren't we?"

He gave me that tiny little smile that I like. "Yea I guess you're right."

"How about we just put this behind us and eat the rest of the cookies?" I say.

"Hmm." Is all he could say because he already placed another one in his mouth.

Well this was a nice day. I'm continuing learning new things about Muriel and everything in his life. And I can't help but finding myself being intrigued by them. I think we're great friends, even though I'm starting to feel something more within me. But I wouldn't want to ruin anything between us, I care too much about him to screw up our friendship.

And... I don't think he'll feel the same... I don't think he'll be intrested in anyone to be honest... But as long as he's content with how things are. Then that's how it'll stay. Right?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo, I'm back. I'm going to be really busy for the next few days cuz of school. So imma try to make this a loooong chapter. Bear with me, cause I hope by the end you'll be hooked:>

I look at my outfit, eh it's not really fancy but I guess it's nice enough. I look over at Muriel and feel a bit unease, he's wearing the same outfit he usually does. I have to start thinking of a way to earn some money so we can get nicer clothes...

We're on our way to the palace for the birthday banquet. We didn't know what to expect but at least we're showing up. As we go into Vesuvia, Muriel pulls his cloak more over his head so he can shield his face. I saw his hand tremble a bit and grabbed it. I felt him look at me and just gave a smile without looking up.

As we walked in, I felt a little intimidated. The palace itself was so grand, with it's intricate design. The terraces, balconies, the beautiful glass stain windows. There's so much to see within the enormous building. And not only that, but those who are invited looked stunning. Their rich colored clothes and accessories, I now realized everyone was wearing a decorative mask.

Oh god, me and Muriel stick out like a sore thumb. As we we're walking in the porcelain hallways, people we're giving us peculiar glances. This one particular girl with a cat mask on. She was wearing a simple white dress with gold trimmings amd has red curly hair.

She started to walk towards us, oh god I hope she's not about to kick us out or something... 

She gave me a soft smile, "Hi there! Did you two not received your complimentary costumes?"

I gave her a confused look, "Complementary costumes?"

Now it was her turn to have a confused look, "Yes, they were given to all the residents in the city?"

And then I finally figured it out, "Oh! We live in the forest. We're not really up to date on anything relating within the city..."

She gave me a smile, "It's okay, my house is a tad bit far from the city limits too. Although I work in the palace, so I'm always aware of any important news for Vesuvia." She looked at Muriel, and then me. "But anyways, I can escort you and your tall friend here to a private room where I can give you your costumes."

I looked at Muriel, he just kept looking down, trying not to show his face at any cost. Well, if we have costumes then maybe he'll have an easier way to keep his face hidden. I nodded to the red hair girl, "Sure, thank you miss um..."

"Oh, my name is Portia. Nice to meet you miss?" Portia asked.

"Jen, and this Muriel." I say, and Muriel flinched a little when I said his name. I gave him a squeeze with my hand to reassure him that it's okay.

We follow Portia to one of the private rooms she spoke of. Separating ourselves from the crowd, the noises decreasing little by little until all you can hear is our footsteps. It took us about 5 minutes to reach the room. It looked nice, it had a large bed, lamps, picture frames of flowers.

Portia opened a very large closet, almost the size of the room itself. She looked at me and Muriel, and started going through it. "Ooh this will look good on you. And for Muriel... Ah, I think this will suit him very well." She then handed us our costumes.

"This room is connected by the next from that door. You can change separated...or you can change in here together if you're comfortable..." She glanced at us, as to see our reactions.

Me and Muriel looked at each other then looked somewhere else quickly. My face felt warm all of a sudden, "Um, I'll be changing in the other room thank you."

She smiled, almost teasing-like, "Well, ok. Once you're done you can just walk straight to the ball in the hallway. See you two later!" And then she left.

I looked at Muriel, skin a bit flushed but he's more focus on his outfit than me. "I'm sure it'll fit. If that's what you're worried about." I say in a hopeful tone.

"No, it's just- I'm not really used to wearing nice clothes like this..." He said, still avoiding my gaze. Yup, he can say that again.

I went near him, "If you need help, just give me a shout. I'll be in the other room if you need me." I say. He just nodded in agreement.

After a brief period of changing into our costumes, we finally got ready. My dress was a flowy-like long gown, with sleeves that slump down mid-through my shoulders. Really exposing my chest and shoulders. It was blue with a silver ribbon and trimmings. My mask resembled to a butterfly, painted with smooth strokes and had tiny gemstones.

I knocked on the door, "Muriel? Are you done changing?" A few seconds go by before I hear a soft "...Yes." From him. 

I slowly turn the doorknob and walk in. I finally looked at him and couldn't believe what I'm seeing. I saw Muriel but...he looked different. He had on a sharp looking suit, forest green colored with gold trimmings and a sash around his waist. It fitted nicely on him. And what also brought my attention was his hair. It was braided half up and half down. And even though he's wearing a mask, which is a bear, I can tell it looks good on him.

"Woah..." I whispered, he turned towards me. Staring at the floor. "I feel ridiculous...." He said.

"You look very handsome, I really like your hair." I said. He blushed, and touched his hair.

"Thanks..." He finally took a good look on me. His eyes opened a bit more. "Wow...you- I mean- very nice- and-"

Now it was my turn to turn red, "Thanks..." I finally say so he can stop trying to compliment me. It's cute but I don't want him to be anymore nervous than he already is.

We walk out of the room, I wrapped my arm around Muriel's. He got a little startled, but when we entered the ballroom he seemed to cling onto me. There was music playing and people chatting. We eventually run into Asra and a girl with him, she had dark brown hair and dark eyes, her skin is a few tones paler than mine. They looked cute together.

"Muri! Jen! I was wondering where you two were at." He smiled.

"Hey, Asra. Hey, Dianna." He grunted.

"Aren't you going to introduce your friend to Dianna?" Asra asked with a smug smile.

"This Jen...." He blushed. Not much of a introduction but it's something.

I gave Dianna a welcoming smile, "Hi, nice to meet you."

Asra pulled Muriel by his arm, away from me. "I think we should get our lovely ladies a drink. We'll be right back you two."

Before Muriel could protest, it was already to late. I was left alone with Dianna. She looked at me and grinned, "So, how's your stay Muriel?"

I blushed, "It's been nice. I've gotten use to being in the forest. I love Inanna and the chickens. And Muriel's been really sweet and awkward." 

She gave out a laugh, "Ha, yea that's him alright. Him and Asra are basically best friends."

So that's why there so close. "So is Asra your boyfriend or...?"

She smiled, "Husband, actually." She showed me a beautiful ring on her left hand. "We have 3 kids."

"Aww, that's cute! Boys or girls?" I asked.

"First two are twins, boy and girl, Amal and Lily. And the third is a boy, Sky. He's adopted though so he's 5 years older than them." She said proudly.

"Wow, I bet they look adorable." I say.

"If you want, you two can come swing by the shop to visit them. I'm actually in need for a babysitter, those three love getting into trouble." She said in a low tone.

"Cool, I'll make sure to talk to Muriel about it." I said.

She smiled, a bit smug looking. "So...are you two dating?"

I turned bright red. "Um...n-no. Why would you think that?"

She giggled lightly, "Sorry, it's just you two look very close. I mean I've never seen him let anyone be so near him other than Asra and well they're friends. Then I saw you clinging your arm to his and I assumed you two were a thing..."

I looked down, "I mean...we're not dating but..."

"But?" She asked.

"I do...like him..." I said in a low tone.

She placed her hand on my shoulder, "I kind of figured." She smiled.

"Yea...but it's not like he likes me... He probably only sees me as a friend..." I said dissapointedly.

Dianna sighs, "I don't think that's the case. I'm pretty sure he likes you but like you said, he's awakward. If there's any initiation from anyone, it's probably going to have to be from you."

"Yea...wait what-" I started to say but then Asra and Muriel return. They handed us drinks, after a while Asra and Dianna left to dance together. And it was just me alone with Muriel again. He looked uncomfortable being around people.

"Hey, C'mon, let's go over there." I said as I pulled him into an empty balcony. No people here, and the music isn't too loud here. It was decorated with flowers and gleaming lanterns.

"Better?" I asked him.

"Yea, much better." He smiled at me.

We looked into the view of the palace gardens. Enjoying the distant sound of the music. Even though I'm not completely sure if I know how to dance. I want to ask him if he wants to dance with me. But then I thought about it and Muriel doesn't look like the type who would enjoy dancing...

I place my hand on top of his, "Do you want to go and eat some food?"

He blushed and said, "Uh sure..."

As we walked back in, I saw a few people staring at us. Or more directly at Muriel... He didn't seem to notice, he just kept staring at my hand holding his. Some people even started to whisper towards each other. For some reason, I felt a little unsettled, why are they acting like this?

We finally arrived at the tables that contained food. We tried fruits, some candied, other seasoned. There were some weird looking appetizers, like this bread that had vegetables but pieces of cheese that looked expired. We avoided getting anything that had chicken meat on it for obvious reasons. He really seemed to enjoy the sweets and bitter flavors out of all the options laid out.

Pretty soon I had to go use the bathroom. "Hey um, I need to go use the bathroom. Do you think you'll be ok here by yourself?" I asked.

He looked a bit nervous, "Uh sure. Just don't take long, please..."

I nodded and went towards the bathroom. I quickly finished my business and returned back at the ball. However, when I went to the same spot that I left Muriel at, I didn't see him anymore...

I looked around and didn't spot him. I started to walk around the ballroom and didn't see him. I went to the hallway where there was no people. I heard a grunting sound somewhere, then some footsteps coming nearer. I hid behind a corner of a wall, I then saw these two guards coming out a hidden doorway in the wall.

"I can't believe we found the Scourge, I thought he escaped prison years ago." One of them said.

"I thought so too. Good thing Valerius told us about him. And that poor girl who got assaulted by him." The other said.

I felt nervous and worried. I know some of the people in Vesuvia call Muriel the Scourge, but I know that was back when he was in a bad part in life. And what about this Valerius guy? Why did he make those guards lock him up? And there's no way Muriel would ever hurt someone....

After the guards left, I made sure no one was looking. I opened the hidden doorway and it led into a dark creeping hallway lit by torches. I made sure to watch my steps, I finally came across some dungeons. All empty, but still looked very frightening. I then stumbled upon a dungeon with a guard infront of it. I couldn't see if Muriel was in or not.

What do I do? The guard is right there but I can't get a good look into the dungeon...

The guard yawn, "Why did you have to cause unnecessary problems, Scourge? I could've ended my shift early..." He complained.

Okay, it's a for sure thing Muriel is in there. But how do I approach this situation. And then suddenly, the guard noticed me. "Hey! What are you doing here?" He said in a complaining tone.

"Um, I just wanted to see M- I mean the Scourge..." I asked.

"Well, you can't girl. He's too dangerous." He took a good look at me. "Besides, why hang out with that monster when you can hang out with a hot guy like me?" He said smugly.

I felt my face go hot and I got really angry. I kicked him in between his legs. He backed down, squealing from the pain.

"Think you can let me in now?" I asked so surely now.

He growled angrily, "You little-" he grabbed my arm tightly, and pushed me into the dungeon where I landed badly on my arm. "Screw this! I'm going to take a break." He made sure to double lock the dungeon and angrily stomped away.

I got up, "Ow." I winced. I couldn't see how badly my injury was. I started to walk around, "Muriel? Where are you?" These dungeons were surprisingly spacious. "...here." I heard him in a low voice.

I finally touched warm flesh, "Oh, sorry. I can't really see well..."

"Why did you come here?" He said in a sad voice.

"I couldn't leave you here alone." I said, grabbing his hand.

He pulled away from me. "Well you shouldn't. Didn't you hear? I'm the Scourge. The heartless monster who has killed many lives..."

I crouched down to where he was sitting, "Muriel...you don't- you don't believe them...do you?" I asked.

I heard him sniffling, "Yes....and I....I deserve to be treated this way..."

My heart sank, this is the first time I'm hearing him cry. And it's hurting me that he actually believes he's a horrible person. I didn't know what to do, I just want him to stop crying. I want us to get away from this horrifying place. I....

I went close to him, a little too close. But I didn't care. I snaked my arms under his and I leaned my head on top of his shoulder. I kept hugging him, "There's no way that's true..."

Even though he didn't hug me back, he didn't push me away from him. "How do you know..."

"Because, I'm here aren't I? You're so kind and gentle... You let a complete stranger stay at your home. You love cute fluffy animals. You have friends who care about you. And... I like you... I really do... I see how you are and there's no way you would ever hurt anybody. Not voluntarily..." I said in a sincere voice.

He remained quiet, not making a single movement for a while. He sighed, finally hugging me back. "You have very weird taste in people...but...I...like you too..." He admitted.

I know I should be worried, but hearing that made my heart feel lighter. I chuckled, "Funny how we are now telling each other our true feelings in this dark and creepy dungeon."

"Mmm, don't remind me. I hate this place... Too many bad memories..." He grunted.

I hugged him tighter, "Just focus on me, okay?"

"...Okay." He said, his arms remaining around me.

***

After about 30 minutes or so, we we're finally released when Asra couldn't find us. He had a bad feeling something happened to us. So he went to Countess Nadia and informed her of us missing. She finally found Valerius and demanded us to be released. Apparently some girl falsely accused Muriel of assaulting her, and even as to give herself scratches on her arm as false evidence.

They couldn't find her after we were released. The guard who pushed me, apologized frantically. But I think it was only because I told Nadia about his mean behavior towards me and Muriel.

After that whole situation, we decided to go home. I couldn't stand anymore nonsense and I just wanted to rest. We said goodbye to everyone and went back home.

Finally we were inside. Inanna was sleeping in a corner. Muriel started the fire and we both sat infront of it. I leaned back from arms, only to wince loudly. Muriel immediately looked at me, and I placed my arm infornt of me. It looked bruised, and also as if it bled earlier.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot about it when we were talking..." I said, looking embarrassed.

He examined it and left, then returned with a vial of weird green ointment. "This is going to hurt." He said as he was opening it. I nodded in agreement.

I try not to make any noises but it still sting a bit. He looked very concentrated on my injury. I kept my eyes on him, a couple of strands of his hair is on his face. Since he was distracted on tending my wound, I reach with my free hand to tuck a few behind his ear.

He looked at me, really intensely. I returned the same look at him. All I hear is the crackling of the fire and the sound of my own pounding heartbeat. I move my face close to his, close enough to feell his breath against my cheek.

I remember what we discussed in the dungeon and what Dianna had said earlier. Maybe...just maybe... I can...

"Muriel? Can you close your eyes? For me, please?" I whispered.

He didn't give an awnser, he just did it. He closed his eyes, and finally I leaned into him...

Our lips finally touched, it was light. My lips were soft while his were chapped. But I didn't care, it felt nice either way.

I tilted my head, making the kiss even deeper. At first he remained still, not making any movements at all. It wasn't until I placed my hand, the uninjured one, on his cheek. He finally responded, he shifted his head so he can really get a good feel on my lips. And even went as far placing his hand on shoulder.

This whole moment is intimate yet soft. I felt really happy because Muriel actually feels the same way. And I just want him to be safe and maybe to even as remain like this.

Unfortunately, our kiss was interrupted by Inanna who felt the need to snuggle in between us. We finally parted, both of us warm from our contact with each other. I looked at Inanna and pet her, "Hey, I thought you were sleeping." She licked my cheek.

Even though his face was scarlet, Muriel smiled at the sight of us. I gave him another smile and he looked away, "So," he coughed, "I, um, I think I'm going to change back into my normal clothes."

"Okay, I'll change when you get back. I'll be here with Inanna." I said reassuringly.

He looked embarrassed and just awkwardly walked away. I looked at Inanna and she tilted her head, "Oh Inanna, I think I may started something great between him and me." I said while grinning, then she waged her tail.

"I knew you would approve." I stroked her head with my hand.

After we were both done changing in our night clothes, we lie down into our usual sleeping spots. I watched as the fire died down, the glowing embers radiating their light to me.

And it was after knowing how late it was, I moved closer to Muriel. And I gently kissed his forehead before settling back in my sleeping spot.

***

Later in the morning, I woke up. Surrounded by Muriel's arms, very warmed and smooth. I couldn't help but smile and buried my face in the crook of his neck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, this whole weekend and monday was sO ExHaUsTiNg. But at least I finish my assignments T^T. I'm probably going to be very busy again this weekend too (wtf school, let me catch my breath...) So here's some fluffy material again^_^<3

It's been three days since that intimate night. And... nothing has happened since then...

Every time I try go near him or touch him, he just slowly shuffles away from me. And I don't understand why... I mean, yea it's Muriel, I know he's not one to express emotions easily. But... I thought he would at least let me be a little bit affectionate with him...

Today, he was going to the river to go fishing since we we're low on fish. He's a pescatarian so he tends to go to the river a lot. It was tricky for me to cook fish, but after a couple of attempts I've managed to correctly cook it.

We just finished our breakfast and he was helping me clean our plates. As we we're almost finishing washing and drying them, I finally decided to ask him."Hey, do you think I can go with you? To the lake, I mean."

He paused for a brief moment, avoiding making eye contact with me. "...why do you wanna go fishing?"

I gave him a little shrug, "I dunno, I think it would be nice to go see the lake." And with you, I thought. He's never taken me to the river, but I did wander off and found it by accident. It's a nice looking river, very wide, has no trash, and has beautiful irises flowers almost surrounding it.

He closed his eyes as if he was thinking, "Hmm, alright. We'll go in about ten minutes, okay?"

I smiled at him, "Okay." He went a little red and quickly finished drying his share of the plates, then walked outside.

I frowned and started to get ready to go.

***

We walked for a good eight minutes before finally reaching our destination. While I've never been in the lake, I do enjoy sitting in the water of the small stream that's near the hut. It's where I take baths, although sometimes I take a large stick with me just in case I see any dangerous animals.

We finally settle ourselves near the edge of the river, it had some slow moving currents today. Muriel pulled out a fishing rod, it looked homemade. He finally swing the hook into the water, and now we were in silence. I started to scooch near him, little by little. But then he, trying to act casual, started to move away from me. I stopped before I look even more foolish.

Eventually, I started to move near the water where the flowers grow. They had a smooth violet hue with a radiant yellow stripe on the outward petals. I started picking them up, I smelled one. They smelled nice, didn't had a distinct flower aroma but still smelled pretty good. I sneezed and accidentally fell into the river.

I didn't realize how deep the river was until that moment. And, hilariously, I don't remember if I know how to swim or not. Luckily, my feet started to move on their own and I made my way up to the surface. I felt Muriel's hand grab mine and he pulled me out, hugging me. We we're finally out of the water, sitting away five feet from the river.

He examined me to see if I was hurt, "Are you okay?" his hands were on my shoulders.

I blinked and nodded, slowly spilling out water from my mouth. "Sorry..."

He stayed quiet before finally laughing out loud. Well, loud for his tone. He had a deep rich laugh, it was slow too as if he was taking it all in. Just hearing it was music to my ears.

"I didn't know this would happened." He finally said.

I chuckled, "Yea, my bad. I didn't think I was so clumsy..."

"No, it's okay." He said, starting to slide his hands away. I placed my hand on one of his, he didn't pull away.

"Muriel...why won't you let me be near you?" I asked gently.

He looked like he was about to pull away his hands again, but he didn't. He looked away, "I...I don't want to hurt you..."

I looked at him, baffled. "What? What do you mean?"

He started to blush, "Look, I'm...big and you're small... I just don't want to hurt you..."

I smiled, feeling relief. "Oh, that's why you were so distant! I was afraid it was because you stopped liking me."

Now it was his turn to look confused, "What? No! No! It's not... I mean... I like...um..." He was having trouble forming his words, cute.

I quickly moved up closer to him to give him a soft kiss on his forehead. "You're adorable, you know that." I grinned.

He turned even more red,"W-what?"

"And as far as I know, you're the most gentlest person I know! I don't think you would ever hurt anyone, not intentionally." I said, leaning my body to his. I felt his body temperature, probably because our clothes are soaking wet.

He awkwardly placed his arm around my shoulder, "Okay...if you say so. But if I hurt you don't come crying to me..." he mumbled that last part.

"Consider me warned." I snuggled my head on his chest.

We remained like that for a while before Muriel finally resumed with his fishing, he actually taught me how to fish, although it felt familiar... I only caught one but I was still very cheerful after that. During when we had to wait for a fish to grab on, I kept messing with the flowers.

"What are you trying to do?" He questioned.

I looked at the weird twisted stems of the flowers, "Uh...I was trying to make a flower crown." I held it up to him, "But I don't think it's coming along well..." 

He looked at it carefully, "Let me see-" I gave him the flowers. "You're supposed to start with two flowers," He started to demonstrate, "you twist one flower around the other like this. Then place the stem in the same direction as the other one, and then you get another and repeat the steps all over until your done. You can also add in different flowers if you'd like." He finished, then turned scarlet. "What..."

I couldn't stop smiling, "Nothing it's just- I love the fact that you know how to make flower crowns."

He looked back at the water, "W-whatever, you needed help anyways."

After three minutes, I finally finished my first flower crown. It didn't look that bad, needed a few tweaks here and there but otherwise it looked good. I showed it to Muriel.

"Hmm, not bad for your first try." He said, smiling a little.

"You know who this will look great on?" I asked.

"No, who?" He said, curiously.

I stood up and quickly placed it on him, "You, of course."

He blushed at me, looking embarrassed. He looked...beautiful. He looks so soft and sweet, almost innocent. No, that's a lie, he is innocent looking. Even though he may seem intimidating, he's actually quite the opposite. He's a softie, a gentle giant. That, I, by some miracle am together with.

I couldn't resist anymore. I shifted up and planted a kiss on his lips, I held his hand too and squeezed it. He react to it slowly, a bit more faster than the first one though. He ran his hand through my hair and squeezed my hand back too.

We finally pulled away from each other. I asked, "Was that okay?"

He looked at me with red cheeks, "Yes... it was very okay."

I felt all warm inside my chest, I felt as if he was feeling the same way too. I smiled back at him and gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

***

We finally returned back to the hut, our clothes were dry by now. But we still took turns on taking quick baths by the stream. After a long day, we finally prepared to go to sleep. He was already lied down on his back in his sleeping position.

I, however, moved closed to him. Our bodies touching next to each other, with mine snuggling into his. "Is this okay?"

"...yes." he blushed. I even went to as far as place a hand near the edge of his chest. Before I could ask, he said, "That's okay too."

After finally settling myself comfortably next to him, I finally asked him, "Hey, if you were afraid of hurting me, how come you cuddled your body next to mine the night we kissed?" 

"Um, you moved your body next to mine and cuddled me. I was just sleeping..." He said in an awkward tone. 'But since you moved away from your blanket and I didn't want to wake you, I...hugged you and covered you in my fur so you wouldn't be cold..."

"Oh..." I said, embarrassingly. "Well I'm glad I did, because I slept really comfortably that night." I said, while snuggling even more closer to him than I already am.

I didn't have to see him to know he was smiling softly, "Me too."

We then finally drifted to sweet blissful slumber, warmingly next to each other.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok- so, to keep it brief. One more project until class is over, but project will take a lot of time. I write long chapter so you can enjoy.^_^

So many months have passed, I think it's almost going to be a year since I've arrived here. So much has changed, I've changed. And... I'm happy. I feel so warm and calm, it's so liberating.

I look over at Muriel, then at our hands, I squeeze his and he returns the gesture. We were walking into the city, visiting Asra and his family. Since it's been months after that incident, people aren't looking at him weird. Good, I don't want him to go through that again. And I don't want to keep running away every time we run into horrible people like that. Maybe I should look up some self defense classes...

We finally arrive at the shop and enter, I look at all the potions and cute knick knacks on the shelves. Then I notice Dianna organizing some crystals, takes her about a few seconds to notice us.

"Oh hey guys!" She beams at us, then walks over to hug us. "Asra and the kids are upstairs, I'll go get them. In the meantime go make yourselves comfortable."

We sit ourselves in the table, I sit really close to him. He's starting to blush already, it's adorable. I even go a step further and lay my head on his shoulder. He eventually does the same. We remain in that position until one of the kids comes in.

Lily runs into me, "Jen! Muri!" I carry her.

"Hey baby, what's up." I ask, she looks so much like Dianna, except she has Asra's eyes.

"Nothing, but Iman and Sky went to grandma and grandpa's house." She pouted.

"Aww, why didn't you go?" I asked, but then I see Asra and Dianna walk in.

"Because," Asra started. "they didn't brake a vial of important night vision potion." 

"I keep telling daddy that I don't remember how that happened, but he won't believe me..." She mumbled.

"Lily, go back to your room. You're still in time out. You'll hang out with with Jen and Muriel later ok?" Dianna said sternly.

"But-" She started. Then Muriel tugged her hand.

"Don't worry, we'll convince them to end your time out early." He gave a kind smile.

Lily smiled brightly,"Ok! I'll go to my room then." She ran back to her room.

We finally settled ourselves, Asra bringing us some tea and some pumpkin bread. We chatted for a bit, them about new magic techniques, us about the garden we started. I'm secretly growing a lemon tree, I keep the sprout hidden in the back of hut. Eventually, Muriel convinces Asra to end Lily's time out time and she joins us. For some weird reason we eventually began to play some card games, which finally includes poker. 

I'm horrible at poker, so I start braiding Lily's hair to keep myself occupied. Me and Muriel played plenty of times and I always loose. I think i'm horrible at any card game to be honest, but meh I don't mind sitting this round.

"You sure you don't want to play?" Dianna asked.

"Oh yea, I'm good." I said, finishing braiding Lily's hair.

"I want to play!" Lily said.

"Lily, you're four. You don't know how to play." I said.

She shook her head,"Yes, I do. Daddy's teaching me."

Me and Muriel both look at Asra, he looks away and sips his tea. "Well, I shouldn't shocked, we did learn back when we we're kids..." Muriel said.

The game finally started. I had Lily sitting on my lap as she played. After some rounds Muriel kept winning, he gave me a small smile and even winked when no one was looking. I giggled in a low tone.

"What's so funny?" Lily asked.

"Oh nothing, just remembering something funny." I said.

After some time, Asra and Dianna both get out of the game. Leaving Lily and Muriel playing against one another. Lily puts in all her chips in, "All in."

"Kick his butt sweetie!" Asra cheers.

I hear Dianna whisper to Asra, "Have you've been teaching the boys poker too?'

"Um.." He started but then they stop to Muriel place all his chips in. "Hope you're ready for defeat." He said.

After about a minute of suspense, Lily places her cards. It's a royal flush. Wow, Asra taught her good. Muriel places his cards, he also has a royal flush. It's a tie, I gave him a suspicious look. He just shrugs. Lily couldn't stop smiling, and wouldn't stop playing saying how she's the same level as Muriel.

We started to see that nightfall was out and started to say good bye to everyone. During our walk back to the forest, I started to get the truth out of him. "You let that tie happen, didn't you?" 

He looked away from me, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Mmhmm." I said. "You always win at every round, and when Lily plays, you just so happen to have a tie."

"It just happened." He insisted.

"Uh huh..." I said, not convinced. "She was really happy though, so I think I know why you did that."

"Yea, she was."

We finally arrived home, Inanna greeting us, I pet her head as she wags her tail. Muriel starts a fire, then sits down. I then sit next to him, snuggled up. He rests his head on top of mine. After hearing the fire crackling, I grace my hand on his cheek. We gaze each other until we finally start kissing each other. 

I don't know how but I ended up sitting on his lap, I have both hands cupping his face. He places his hands on my hips and continues to keep the same slow pace on our lips as mine. I can never get enough of this, of him. I hope this will never end, I care about him so much.

Even though, we've been together for months. We still haven't said we love each other. But I will one of these days, because I do. I feel it within my heart and soul, and I think, no, I know he does as well.

We finally part away from each other, both of us looking flushed. We ended up cuddling to each other near the fire. Everything was calm and soothing, but suddenly I had to go use the bathroom.

I excused myself, and went outside. As I walk towards the trees, I couldn't help but feel like I'm being watched...

Maybe it was a wild animal, I then heard some twigs breaking. There was only moonlight to cast light to me, I then heard a faint voice.

"This for my brother." I quickly turned around to see a hooded person with long blonde hair. I then see her hand waving and she shooted some lightning out to my head.

Everything then went black...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's nervously waiting to receive her final grade for her class?:')  
> Anyways, let me just say that last chapter? Yea that was not my best writing (In my opinion at least) I was not at the right place to write it... But I'm too lazy to re-write it (Although who knows, maybe another day.) So, sorry if any of you were confused about anything about it. (And clearly I don't know shit about Poker...)  
>  But I'm ready to dive back into my writing!^_^
> 
> Warning angst below.

_Nothing._

I felt nothing.... Who even am I? Wait no, I should focus on where I am first...

Next thing I knew everything was white. There's nothing... 

Well, there's color now, so at least that's _something_...

I lifted my hand up, it's small. Is it supposed to be small? I look down and realize my whole body is the size of a child, maybe 8? I'm wearing pink overalls with a white t-shirt and shoes that have this blond girl on them. And out of no where the whiteness turned into a landscape...

Wait no, I remember now, this is the park near my house, and I'm on the swing set. I felt something push me forward, I giggled very loudly in a high pitched voice. I turned around to see my mom pushing me. She was smiling, but there was tears streaming down her face.

I stopped smiling and she kept pushing me. "Mommy?" I asked.

No answer...

"Mommy?" I asked again.

Nothing...

"Mommy? Where are we? How old am I ?" I asked worryingly. 

Then, everything froze for a long time. Birds stopped flying mid-air, the flow of the grass now paralyzed, even the motion of the creaking swing set was now silent. She was at a position where she was leaning to me to push me. She finally spoke, her voice quivering, "None... None of that matters, we- we already lost you..."

All of a sudden I hear a crack and look at the ground. A gap was emerging to me, spreading quickly. "Mommy! The ground is opening!" I said, all terrified.

Then I hear my mother's last words, "Promise me you're going to be alright. I love you."

And the gap swallowed me hole, I'm back into the abyss of darkness. _Nothing again..._

_***_

A large streak of a lightning bolt showed me where I was next. The next thing I saw was my bleeding arm, which was stuck under a large bookshelf. I tried moving away from it but one of my legs was also stuck in some other type of debris.

It hurt, it hurt so much from my arm and I wasn't so sure if I could feel my leg. "Help!" I screamed, "Someone help me I'm stuck! Jay! Teresa! Reggie! Help!" Everything was so dark, the storm was my only companion, it's waters surrounding me by the second.

I hear another loud rumble of thunder, this more powerful than the last. It caused a huge chunk of the roof to fall on my head. I saw blood dripping down from my head, I started to feel extremely light-headed. I hear my brother's voice out from the distance, "JEN! JEN, WHERE ARE YOU?! SCREAM! SCREAM OUT! I CAN"T FIND YOU! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

I opened my mouth, my voice hoarse, "H-here..." I finally whispered, "I'm right...here..." then I close my eyes, everything disappearing again...

***

I slowly start waking up to the sound of two male voices, both worried.

"She doesn't look like she got hurt, but I do sense something wrong with her..." A light smooth voice said.

"W-what? But what could it be?" The other a husky low-voice spoke.

"I don't know, I can't say. Maybe-" 

I opened my eyes and immediately sitting up and hyperventilating. I was inside some type of cabin-like house, in front of a fire. I felt something fluffy covering me, what are these? furs?

I finally looked at the two people who were talking, one of them had fluffy white hair, golden-tanned skin, and dazzling violet eyes. The other was extremely tall, had dark black hair, almond skin, green eyes.

The tall one came closer to me, "Jen! Are you ok?" He looked genuinely worried. I was still in shock from... I realized what I just dreamed wasn't a dream... I couldn't help the tears rolling down from my eyes. The tall guy looked more worrisome, "You're- you're crying! Are you hurt?"

I shook my head, "I- I'm sorry, but... _who are you? And where am I?"_

The tall guy looked shocked, "What do you mean? It's-it's me, Muriel..."

"I've never heard of you..." I said, leaning away from him.

Now he looked completely heartbroken... he almost look like he was going to cry. His white hair friend came over to comfort him. "She has my curse, Asra." Tears were now streaming down his face.

The white hair guy, Asra, looked over me. "Jen, do you really not remember him?"

"No, and who are you supposed to be?" I asked.

He looked surprised, "Wait, you don't remember who I am?"

"No! I don't recognize both of you and where am I?" I asked in a frantic tone.

"What do you remember?" He asked in a calm yet curious tone.

"Look, all I know is my name is Jennifer, and I know I'm not from here. Apparently, I just had a weird ass dream of my last memories and... I... _I died_..." my voice trembled at the end of the sentence. I started to sob. "I don't want to be here, I want to go back where my family is..."

They both looked at me, I knew they wanted to comfort me but how? We all know the harsh truth.

I died and I ended up being stuck here in their world... 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've realized I write better at night (like at 1am to 4am) instead of the day time...  
> Well, I guess I better start drinking coffee really late now.
> 
> Warning mild angst below.

After a long discussion about my crazy situation, Asra finally convinced me to stay here at Muriel's place. He figured since I'm a stranger with no knowledge of how their world works, I'd be best if I stay here where it's all secluded from the city, Vesuvia. And he's right, I don't know anything about this place. Crazy how I ended up dying and somehow instead of ending up in heaven I ended up in some weird foreign world. Kind of reminds me of an app game my younger cousin downloaded on my phone...

Still though, I don't exactly feel comfortable with the idea of staying inside some random big guy's place... He looks scary but his body language and mood say otherwise. So far from what I can tell, he's pretty awkward and hesitant. And the way he looks at me bothers me too, so sad and hurtful as if he's mourning for me. Maybe he feels sorry for me, which pisses me off so I'll try to ignore it.

His place isn't that bad. Spacious enough, has a lot of nature and outdoor items like whittled furniture and animal furs. I almost shit my underwear when I saw the wolf, I mean don't get me wrong I love dogs. But I don't want to die at the paws of a wolf. Thinking that now seems like some sort of cruel and stupid joke...

But anyways, it's morning now, and after a long crappy sleepless night, I've decided to go and awkwardly interact with the shy and emo version Dwayne Johnson. As soon as I step out of the room, his eyes are instantly on me. I probably look like shit since he keeps staring at me, I don't care. I feel like I don't care about anything now... 

I just wander off to the kitchen, I grab a mug and start looking for coffee. I keep moving multiple containers and find nothing for the next minute.

"Um, do...do you need something?" He asks gently.

"Mm coffee." I mumbled.

He gets up from his seat and reaches for the top shelf, which I'm too short to reach unfortunately, and gives it to me.

"Thanks." I said in a monotone voice.

I usually put sugar in my coffee as well but I need something to wake me up. I heat up some water and finally drink up the bitterness of the coffee.

I sat down at the table across from him and stare into my mug. The blackness of it, the bitter abyss... I then start getting flashbacks of the night. I close my eyes and clench my fists, I don't want to remember that night. If anything I want to forget it, and then my family comes in my mind which makes it worse. 

I felt something bump into me and I saw the wolf looking at me.

"Um, he's not going to bite me right?" I say cautiously.

He shakes his head, "No, she's very polite to people she sees good. And her name is Inanna."

I place my hand out and let her sniff it, she nudges me to pet her, I do. Petting animals usually cheers me up but I feel nothing, at least she's enjoying it.

"So, uh... sorry I forgot your name." I say.

"It's Muriel." He says, giving me those sad eyes again. What kind of a name is Muriel? Especially for tough looking guy like him...

"Muriel, do you think you can show me around? The forest, I mean. I don't want to bother you with constantly asking you for directions." I just want to do anything, anything to distract me from my painful memories.

"It wouldn't bother me, but if that's what you want. Put on some shoes, there tends to be a lot of rocks and twigs on the ground." He said.

***

For the rest of the day Muriel has shown me the important parts of the forest. Like the stream for bathing, the lake for fishing, on the north side there's berry bushes and other type of edible plants. 

I notice he's more comfortable being in the outdoors, he's less tense and more focused. He tends to glance at me every few seconds. And I get that we don't know each other and I'm the dead girl who is staying in his home but it's really bothering me.

Soon the sun starts setting down and we head back his hut. When we arrive, he said he needed to check on something and I followed him. We go to the backside of his house and saw a chicken coup. This large intimidating looking man has a chicken coup... Never would've pegged him for someone to raise chickens...

"Want to see them?" He asks.

I nodded and walk towards him, a little baby chick ends up in my hands. This takes me back when I would visit my grandmother's house back in Mexico, back when I was a kid... I feel like I'm about to cry again and I quickly and safely place the chick back with his mother. I excused myself from Muriel to tell him I need to go to the bathroom and rant into the woods. Deep enough for him not to listen...

I end up sitting against a big tree, with my knees huddled together with me. I sob out loud, I feel the hot tears shedding from my eyes. I start hyperventilate and my throat eventually starts closing up painfully the way it usually does when I cry.

After a while, Inanna shows up with Muriel, having the same agonizing look on his face when he sees me.

"What are you doing here?" I say, trying to calm myself down.

"I was worried for you..." He says.

"Oh yeah? Really? Well, I don't need your pity so you can go somewhere else." I said in a harsh tone.

He looked hurt, and I felt bad immediately afterwards. I shouldn't be so rude to him, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to apologize but instead I covered my face back with my arms. I heard some shifting noises and he placed his cloak on me. I was surprised by this gesture and I lifted my face up. He just stared off into the trees, it was quiet for a while until I finally talked again.

"I...never would have thought I was going to die at such a young age..." I said in my hoarse voice. "And killed by a fucking hurricane no less... I had some health problems but it wasn't severe... I just... I thought I was going to live out my life with my sisters and brother... and my mom... I never got to say good-bye to her, to any of them." I start crying again.

Muriel then places his shoulder around me, and I end up hugging him to cry out my sorrows. I know he's a stranger but this feels so comfortable...and familiar.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to bother you so much. And it was unfair for your life to be ended so suddenly...

But, I want you to know, that I want to be there for you. And, you can always talk to to me when you need to rant about something. I may not know what you're going through, but I'll listen so you won't go through it alone at least..." He said earnestly.

I sniffled,"Thank you," my face felt warm now,"and I'm sorry that I was being an asshole to you. I'll remind myself not to lash out on you ever again..."

"It's okay, just talk to me." He said.

I exhaled, "Alright, I'll keep that in mind." I was starting to see the moon now."So, anyways, it's getting really dark. We should probably head back."

"Yeah, we should." He agreed.

It was really dark so I couldn't see well, and I kept tripping over branches and rocks. Muriel offered his hand and I held it. It was really nice and reassuring that he did that. Despite his appearance, he's actually very sweet.

I'm very grateful to end up staying at his place, and I hope that we may even become friends. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me why my mom dragged me through so many stores and I forgot to get nutella, I wanted to make nutella brownies so bad. And now I have to wait i don't know how long to go back to the store.

I reached out my hand towards them, full with seeds. "Here you go." Two of the chickens immediately came near me, pecking at their breakfast. The two others remained in their coup, along with a few chicks. One came near me though, I gave him some food. And soon he was on my hand, chirping loudly.

"Aww, hey there. Couldn't sleep?" I said, he kept chirping. "Yea, me too."

It's been two weeks, I think, since I've been here. Things between me and Muriel are a bit better. Okay, it's still a bit awkward but we're still adjusting to each other's company. He's a person of few words for sure, and he's a bit odd. I saw him putting ice in his cereal the other day and I was mentally unprepared for that... I stayed quiet of course but it was just something so suprising... Nevertheless, he's very caring about his animals, and he can be very gentle as well.

Funny, if my sisters were here they'd say I would have a crush on him. But that's not it, I'm just very observant. Although... No, there's nothing there, I think...

I kept looking at the baby chick, he had a little twinkle in his eye. "Hmm... I think I'm gonna name you Nugget. What do you think? You like it?" I pet his little head with my finger, he closed his eyes as I grazed him softly. "I'll take that as yes." 

"Nugget huh?" I turn around to see Muriel, a few strands of his hair on his face.

I stood up, holding Nugget carefully in my hands. "Um, yea. I thought it would be a cute name. But if you hate it, you can change it."

"No, I think it's cute too." He said.

"Hmm, thanks." I gave him a small smile and his face went a bit red.

"So... um," He had that nervous look when he's trying to talk to me, "how come you're up so early? It's barely sunrise."

"Oh, I couldn't sleep..." I've been having trouble sleeping now a days. I don't really know what to do about that...

"Me too." He said, I can't imagine why he would have trouble sleeping.

"Well... since we're both up. Can you take me to the berry bushes? I've been wanting to pick up some blue berries, but I didn't want to go alone since I'm afraid I'll get lost..." I didn't know what else to do here, so might as well eat.

"Sure, let me just get some bags so we can put them in there." He soon then went inside.  
***

We were finally at the berry bushes, there was so many to pick from strawberries, blackberries, to raspberries. Althoug, I couldn't find the blue berries, I was sure that I saw them around here. I started to think of ideas on what I can cook, but then I started to question whether or not if I'm allowed to cook at Muriel's place. I should ask him later but knowing him, it shouldn't be a problem.

After a while, my bag started was half full. I looked over at Muriel who kept picking up more fruit, he looked more like he was examining the plants themselves. I felt a small push on my side, I look over to see Inanna nudging her head on me.

"What is it girl?" I try not to sound sacred because Muriel did tell me she was friendly, but she still looks intimidating...

She walked around me then nudged her head to a certain direction, she then started walking and looked back at me. I think she wanted me to go follow her, and so I did. After a few more steps, I finally found the blue berry bush.

"Oh, this where you were leading me." I said, she blinked and tilted her head. I pet her head, "Thanks."

I kept picking with Inanna at my side, I then heard a loud rumble from a far distance, I looked up and saw a thunderstorm coming. I had a dark sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, I felt paralyzed. Inanna barked at me and I came back to my senses, I started to run fast.

Except I forgot where I was and soon fell down a small ledge near the trees. I was rolling down and finally hit a small tree with my shoulder.

"AH FUCK-" I said out loud, filled with so much agony. I tried to move my feet and felt a sharp pain, "SHIT- OW!"

I saw Inanna barking from where I fell, she looked like she was about to come down. "NO! Inanna, no! Go get Muriel! Go get him!" I yelled at her.

I think she understood because she quickly ran away, The dark grey clouds soon were above me, looking so grey and heavy. I then heard lightning struck and I screamed. I covered my ears and closed my eyes. But then I felt big rough hands around my shoulder, I opened my eyes to see Muriel with the most horrified look on his face.

I then winced from the pain, and he saw some blood on my shoulder. "I- I fell, my shoulder and ankle hurt." I explained.

He nodded, and rain started pouring heavily from the clouds. "It's too far to walk back to my hut. There's a cave near by, we'll have to wait out the rain there." He gently picked me up and carried me bridal style.

He quickly ran to the cave he was talking about, I had to hold back a few yelps because I didn't want him to think he was hurting me. We finally arrived at this cave he was talking about, the three of us soaking wet. He carefully placed me down on the floor, trying not to touch my shoulder.

I cringed, and pulled down my shoulder sleeve, it was bruised purple and had a small bleeding scar.

"Shit, this looks bad..." I didn't think it would look so damaged, I then looked at my ankle, it was twisted a little bit so that's good. I look over at Muriel, he took off his cloak and started searching in his bag. He then took out a couple of plants, a large rag, and a cup.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a pained voice.

"Helping you." He said, as he tore the rag in half, he rapped my ankle and my shoulder with the rag. He then went out of the cave to gather water, and he placed the plants in it, mixing it.

"Here, drink it." he said.

I drank it, making a face, it tasted weird. I finally finished it. "What was that?" I asked.

"Valerian root, it helps with muscle pain." He said

"Oh...uh... I'm not going to hallucinate things aren't I?" I said, feeling concerned now, even though it's too late.

"What? No." He said, tending my shoulder. "You're just going to feel really drowsy."

"Oh okay." I said, a bit worried.

A big loud thunderous lightning flashed near us. I screamed and started to hyperventilate, my body started to tremble from fear. I even started to cry, I didn't want to but i couldn't help it. "I'm- I'm sorry, I hate crying but I'm scared..." I cried out.

I then felt something warm and fuzzy around me. I look to see Muriel's cloak wrapped around me, Inanna next to me, and Muriel's arm ever so slightly wrapped around me as well. "Please don't cry, I don't want you to hurt yourself more." He said.

I eventually snuggled next to him and calmed down after a couple of minutes. I pet Inanna's head, she's so cute now. There's no doubt that she truly is a friendly wolf, and from now on I'm going to treat her as I would with my pets at home.

"I'm starting to feel tired..." I said.

"Good, that means the root is taking effect." He said. "If you want, you can go to sleep if you want."

"It wouldn't be fair if I go to sleep and you had to stay up..." I said looking at him.

He noticed me staring at him, "What?" his cheeks a bit pink.

"You're eyes..." I whispered.

"What- what about my eyes?" He nervously asked.

Our faces were really close, I could've said something completely flattering to him, but instead I said. "They remind me... of my cat, Mimis..."

He gave me a weird look, even though he was still blushing. "Wait what?"

"My cat, back home. Mimis, she has those most beautiful green eyes... They're a shade lighter than yours... she had jade color eyes..." I stare deeply into his eyes again, "Yours are a forest green color..." I yawned, "Which...makes sense because clearly you love the forest..."

"Oh, thanks, I guess..." He said.

"Mmm...yea..." I said.

"You should probably rest, you look sleepy." He insisted...

I yawned very loud and snuggled closer to him, "No, I'm not..." I slowly said.

And then I finally knocked out...  
***

I woke up from who knows how long. My shoulder still hurt, a lot less now though. My ankle feels much better too.

I look around and see Inanna asleep. And then I see Muriel, snoring, looking at his most peaceful state. There was a few strands of his on his face, I move them away from him ever so gently. I examined his face, he has a couple of scars and a lot of stubble. He looks...really attractive...

He shifted and his body was hugging mine, not tightly, just tight enough for me to be able to move. He's always so...gentle...

I then realized what I was thinking and blushed. Fuck.... I thought. I think I like him...

I look and kept staring at him and I felt so warm and heartfelt in my chest. Shit...I really do like him... Oh god, not again...


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *KNOCKS DOWN DOOR* I'M BACK! I'M BACK!  
> Sorry, I had some issues and stress that I was dealing with (that and I had writer's block WHICH IS THE WOOORST!)  
> But I'm back, so yea B)

I kept petting Inanna, she has a thick layer of fur, thicker than my dogs back home. I felt a mild pang of sadness in my chest...

I must've looked distracted because Inanna made a low-whining noise. I looked down at her on my lap, she had a concerning look on her.

"Sorry girl, I'm... somewhat okay. How about I scratch you? Hmm?" I began to scratch on the top of her head and work my way down.

I heard the door open, I turned around to see Muriel entering. And all of a sudden that sadness was replaced by something else that I try to ignore...

"Oh hi, I didn't think you'd be up..." He went directly towards the kitchen to grab a cup of water. "What are you doing?"

I forgot I was scratching Inanna for a second. "I was trying to find her sweet spot."

"It's on the left side of her back, but don't go too low cause she has a scar there." He said.

I scratched her on the part he recommended and soon Inanna closed her eyes and began tapping her foot repeatedly. She looked like she was enjoying herself. After I was done, she wagged her tail and licked my cheek.

I laughed, "Aww, thanks." I then kissed the top of her head.

I caught Muriel looking in my direction and I avoided eye contact. "Sorry if that looked weird, I would do that to all my animals to show affection..." I felt a little embarrassed...

"No, it's fine. It's cute..." He looked a bit pink, it's kind of hard to tell since I'm not close to him.

He coughed, "So, anyway... Does your arm feel better?"

I nodded, "Yea, way better since you kept giving me that weird smelling ointment." It's been a few days since that incident and now my arm feels a little bothered at best.

"Oh good..." He remained quiet for a couple of seconds. I know it takes him a while to form his words so I'm actually used to it by now. He began speaking again, "So, um, Asra invited us to go visit his place... Do...you want to go?"

I wasn't fond of the idea but it would be nice to go travel somewhere besides the endless forest. "Sure, I wouldn't mind going. When are we heading over there?"

He scratched his head, "um tonight around sunset... Sorry he invited us out of nowhere today..."

"No, no, it's fine. At least he gaves us a couple of hours of notice." I said.

I then started to have an uncomfortable feeling in my stomach...

***

It was finally sunset and we started to walk towards Asra's home. We soon stumbled upon a great city. Vesuvia, as Muriel told me. It was so beautiful and had diversed people of all colors. I'm glad I'm meeting this place at night because everything seems to be enhanced, the lights, the music, the chatter.

"This place is stunning." I said in amazement.

I heard him chuckle, "I'd figured you'd say that."

Even though it was my first time coming to this city... I can't help but feel like I've been here before... It's all familiar...

We finally arrived infront of this cute and dazzling shop. When we entered, I found myself observing every detail in the shop. I saw so many relics and eccentric objects. Potions, charms, crystals, vials filled with unkown objects. I swear I saw a a little pocket book that was titled "Chants to scare away night owls." Yea, this is not like any other store I've been to.

We were greeted by Asra and this beautiful girl. I looked at her hand and saw she had a ring on it. Oh she must be Asra's wife. She had brown hair and brown eyes, her skin was a lot paler than me. But we appeared to be around the same age.

"Hey Muriel, Jen." She said warmly.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Oh um..." She seemed dumbfounded for a second. 

"I told her." Asra interrupted, and nudged her with his elbow gently.

"Yes! He told me all about you when he met you that night." She said in a somwhat nervous tone.

"Oh right...." I guess that makes sense. She sounded weird though...

There was a knock at the door, Asra quickly goes to the door to let in this man and lady in the shop. He had slightly curled ginger hair, really pale, and was dressed in so much black clothes. He seemed almost as tall as Muriel. The lady, had a honey skin tone, with dark brown eyes, shoulder length black hair. She was wearing a long flowing lilac shirt and had a lumpy purple skirt...

I heard Muriel groaned when he saw the man dressed in black. Okay, I can already tell he doesn't like him...

We all introduced ourselves, and the man, Julian, is a plague doctor. Although his attitude and body language say otherwise. The lady, Marie, is his assistant. But they interact more like an old married couple.

Finally, we all sat down to play card games. It was only after about an hour or so when Julian kept tugging at Marie's skirt and prying her of something. Then after a couple of attempts, she finally gave in.

"I cannot believe I had to wear this just so you can get drunk..." She started to take off her skirt. I blushed and looked away.

"Awww, C'mon now, it's not only for me. It's for everyone!" Julian said.

"Knowing how you drink, I doubt it." Asra said as he shuffled some cards.

I then saw Marie, thankfully, wearing pants. And it was revealed that her skirt was lumpy because it had multiple huge pockets filled with several alcohol drinks.

"Um, wasn't that heavy for you to carry around?" I asked.

"Oh this is nothing. I've managed to drag bigger things than this." She glanced at Julian who turned red.

Soon we all had alcohol drinks. Everyone was drinking except me. It's not that I've never had alcohol, it's just me and alcohol don't mix well...

Everyone was having their own conversations. And while I was partaking in them, I couldn't help but feel out of place... I don't know any of these people, and they don't know me...

Why did I agree to come here? I guess to interact with more people aside from Muriel. But honestly, I felt more comfortable when it's just the two of us....

I then excused myself to go to the bathroom. I went upstairs to someone's bedroom. By the look of it, it was most likely Asra and Dianna's. I sat on a chair and took a deep breath.

I always get like this when I'm around people... I know it's a bad habit but I can't help it. I looked around the room to distract myself. I saw a bunch of old books, a few colorful scarves hanged, a couple of flowers near the window. I noticed a picture on a small table, it's Asra and Dianna and three kids. I didn't know they had children.

I touched my stomach, and felt my eyes getting teared up. I then heard the door creaking open, it was Muriel. "Sorry, you looked troubled and I just wanted to check on you..." He said.

"It's okay, I was just feeling a bit overwhelmed..." I put the picture back in it's place.

I looked out of the window, hoping he will leave. But at the same time, I want him to stay...

He sat down on the bed, "Are you sure you're alright?" 

I lowered my head, "No... I'm not..." I sighed, "it's just... Y'know when you're in a room full of people right? And you talk and laughed and you feel happpy? Well even though I'm here with so many people I feel like I'm alone and don't really have a place here..."

"Yea, I know the feeling." I looked at him. He had a sad look on his face. I sat near him, I'm actually not surprised to hear that actually.

"Although, I don't always feel like this with everyone..." He said. 

"Really? With who?" I asked.

"You..." We then stared at each other. The mood shifted into something more deeper. I didn't know what to do next. But then he started to lean towards me. I suddenly felt my heartbeat increased. Okay I see where this was going but I don't think I'm ready. I closed my eyes shut but then I felt a small tug in my hair.

I opened my eyes to see Muriel holding a leaf. "You had this on your hair." He gave me the leaf. 

I thought about what happened and blushed immediately. "Oh how embarrassing, thanks." I said awkwardly.

I... clearly thought he was going to kiss me...

"So um, if you want we can go back home. If you're feeling uncomfortable." He said.

"No, I think I want to stay. I guess I just needed a moment to myself." I said.

When we finally go back with the others, I engaged in conversations. Still feeling a bit uneased but much better than before. I was finally socializing normally.

I grabbed a cup and dranked it. I then realized it had alcohol and that's when I blacked out...

***

I slowly started to regain consciousness, I heard people talking.

"Well, I guess we know why she didn't drink for most of the night..." Asra said.

"I'll carry her home. I'll be sure to get her something in the morning for her headache..." Muriel said.

"Yea, I'll be sure to keep in touch to you if I find more news about her curse." Asra said.

I kept pretending to be asleep. I wanted to hear more.

"I'll keep trying to jog her memories back. But I'm not going to be... forceful about it..." Muriel said.

"I know, but either way you were really close to kissing her weren't you?" Asra said smugly.

"I wasn't! Besides she looked scared about it and I'm not going to do anything that will frighten her..." He said.

"Don't worry, if she fell for you once. She'll fall for you again. Just give it more time." Asra said hopefully.

"I'm willing to wait as long as I can... I hope she'll get her memories of me back..." Muriel said.

Wait...

My memories of him?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop freaking out about what i write cuz then i won't update frequently. Hope you guys are doing well though!

I woke up in my bed, blinking slowly. I then noticed Muriel next to me, sleeping soundly. My face goes warmer than what it originally was. Why is he here? God, did I drink that much?

I can hear my own heartbeat racing. I see a few strands of his hair covering his face and I move them away. I caress his cheek so gently, he then wakes up with a small smile. The whole image tugs at my heartstrings. I then boldly move in to kiss him, feeling his lips against mine absolutely sends me flying. I can't help but noticed they feel slightly chapped, but it's ok because what matters is that we're together. He then starts licking my cheek out of no where and I get confused.

I actually wake up this time to find Inanna licking my face. "Oh it's just you, Nana." I sit up in my bed, feeling a strong pain in my head. "Oww, yea and this why I don't drink. What time is it?" I get out to see the light outside which burns my eyes a little bit. It looks like it's already noon.

I go back inside and sit down. I rub my eyes and message my head. I then remember my dream and get embarrassed. Inanna gives a low whine as if she's asking me what's wrong. I scratch her ears, "It's nothing girl, just had a weird dream." That I happened to be enjoying very much...

I wonder where Muriel is at, I know he's usually up way early than me. I drink plenty of water to sober up and change into outdoor clothes. I tell Inanna to take me to him and she guides me. I try to stay close to her since I can be a little clumsy sometimes and get hurt.

***

We finally found Muriel on the deep side of the woods. I was about to shout out his name until I see hand out. I walk quietly, trying to get a better look at him.

I then see three deers infront him, the smallest eating out of his hand. He looks so calm in this environment, so peaceful. The little deer looks like he's enjoying whatever he's eating. His parents don't seem to mind he's eating from a human.

I accidentally step on a stick and the deers looked alarmed and ran off. Muriel turn around having a similar alarmed emotion on his face. But once he seems me and Inanna his shoulders tense down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare them off." I walk closer to him. "But for what's it worth, Bambi there look like he was enjoying eating whatever you were giving him."

"Bambi?" He asked.

"Oh it's a famous story about a baby deer back at where I'm from." I explained.

"Can you tell me about it sometime?" He asked shyly.

I gave him a smile, "Sure, what were you feeding that deer?"

He held his hand out, it was filled with different berries.

"Oh cool, I love blueberries. Can I have some?" I said cheerfully.

He nodded and I grabbed a few. I ate them and made a pleasing sound. "Mmm, these are very ripe. How come you didn't eat them yourself?"

He shrugged, "They're ok. I'd figured the deers would want them more." 

"Hmm, ok then what's your favorite fruit?" I asked.

"I like lemons." He said giving me a small smile.

"Ooh, lemons are really good. They're so sour and they taste really good with sugar or salt!" I said.

"That sounds great. We can go gather some if you want." He said.

"Sure, let's go." I smile at him.

***

We finally go back to his place to finally eat dinner. We had a nice day out, we talked and enjoyed ourselves. I feel really comfortable with Muriel, more than comfortable actually. But I'm trying not to get my hopes up, I don't think he likes me like that. And I've never had the best of luck when it comes to liking someone.

"This is good." He took another bite out of his lemon.

"I told you! Do you want to have salt on the other one?" I asked.

He nodded, enjoying his fruit. He even eats the skin. I wonder if he would like other citrus fruits, like limes or grapefruits.

"Where did you get this idea?" He asked.

I gave him a sad smile, "My sister, Teresa. She would experiment with food sometimes."

"Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to bring up your-" he looked guilty.

"No, no, it's fine. It still hurts thinking about them but it's not like I want to forget about them." I said.

"...what was your family like?" He questioned.

"My family? Well... The oldest was my sister, Teresa. She was the smartest, she always knew what to do or say to me whenever I was upset. I know she's going to have a beautiful family of her own one day.

After her was my brother, Rogelio. We all called him Reggie usually, except when he was in trouble, then we would use his actual name. He was only 2 years younger than Teresa but he acted like he was far more younger. He knew how to have fun but sometimes he took it too far. Like the time he was doing soccer ball tricks in the house and he broke our grandmother's flower vase. Nevertheless, I hope he takes it easy...

Then there's me, three years younger than Reggie. I'm 19 but pretty soon I'll turn 20 in early August.

And then there's my younger brother, Jason or Jay for short. He's a lot more calm than all of us. He has his own garden where he grows flowers. He loves giving them to one of when we're sad about something."

I start tearing up a little in this next part. "And then there's my mom. She was so sweet and caring. She always made sure we were ok even though it was tiring her. You see, my dad died when my mom was pregnant with my brother Jay. I was only three at the time so I never really knew him. So my mom had to work so hard to maintain us. She always made sure we did our chores and our homework. There were very few times she actually spend time with us but she always made sure we knew that she loved us." I wiped a few tears.

I looked at Muriel, he looks sad. "They sound like a great family. I wish I had that.."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He looks down, "I never had a family... My parents gave me up when I was baby for unkown reasons..."

I didn't know that. "Oh... I'm... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to show off on mine-"

"It's fine. I actually like hearing about happy families, even though I've never had my own." He said in a melancholy tone.

"That's not true!" I said.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You have Inanna, you have your chickens. Animals can be your family too. I had my cat, Mimis when I was lonely at times. And you have friends who seem to love and care for you too. I care about you." I'm not sure if I should say love even though I think what I'm feeling for him is close to that.

He blushed and smiled. "You really mean that huh?" 

I nodded, "Word for word." And I move closer to give him a hug. I forget how big he is at times but he's great for hugging.

He hugs me back immediately. He has to curl down a lot to reach me. But I think for him that it's worth it.

***

We eventually go to bed, I have a smile that I can't erase. Out of all the days I've spent with Muriel, this was the best one. Perhaps I will tell him how I feel one day, but until then I'll settle for being his friend.

As I go to bed I couldn't help but hear a small sound coming from outside. It similarly sounds like a cat. I didn't want to wake Muriel up so I tipped toed out to the door and followed the noise.

No matter how closer I walk to the sound, it still sounded from a far distance. It wasn't until I was out of reach of the hut when I felt someone behind me.

They hit me on the head with a large wooden piece and I fell cold to the ground. Before I passed out I caught a glimpse of the figure, I saw a blonde woman in a black cape. Looking frustrated, she started tying me up. And then everything went black...


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooo, y'all know the drill "I'm sorry this, I'm sorry that, blah blah blah" but anyways hope you guys had a happy weekend (I know I did cuz it was my birthday on Sunday :D) who knows when I'll update again but hopefully soon.
> 
> Slight angst below⬇

I didn't know how long I was out, but I did not like the way I was woken up. I had ice cold water splashed on my face. I yelled out and coughed out some water. I sat up but felt my hands tightly bound with rope against a pole.

I finally opened my eyes and scanned at the place I was in. It looked like an old basement. Humid with moldy walls and a bunch of strange tools on the floor...

I struggle trying to free my hands but the rope is well tied. The only other thing I feel is a plant with thorns. I eventually prick my finger.

"Ow." I hissed.

"Oh good, you're awake." A calmed sounding woman emerges from the corner of a shadow. She had beautiful blonde hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. From the looks of her dress I'd say she's between poor and middle class. 

I try to remain calm, "Where am I?"

"Somewhere no one will find you. I don't plan on having you here for long though..." She has anger in her eyes.

"Ok, I have no idea who you are or why you're doing this. But I'm sure I have not done anything to you in order to be treated like this." I claim.

She sighed annoyingly, "Of course you haven't. It's not about you, it's about your dear Scourge."

I now panicked, "What do you want with Muriel?"

She stared down at me, giving me a sinister look. "That bastard who you pathetically care for killed my dear brother years ago. He was looking after me after our parents died from the plague. But when the money ran out he became desperate, and so he turned to a long journey of being a thief...

One day, I came down with a terrible fever. I could barely open my eyes. He was frightened and needed to find some medicine for me soon. He found sought out one of the best doctors in the city, but when he looked upon my brother. It was clear he was dirt poor and refused to help. My brother was willing to do anything for me. He waited until nightfall to break into that doctor's home to get any medicine he can get his hands on.

Thankfully he reached me in time to give me the cure, but soon he was founded by the gaurds. He was taken away from me... It took me a few days to fully recover... But I was too late. I heard from people about what happened, your monstrous gladiator murdered my brother. I didn't even get a chance to say good bye to him." Tears were streaming down her face now...

I stayed quiet, I didn't know how to respond to that... It's horrible and tragic about what happened to her but still...

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that suffering. You didn't deserve it, you were so young. But... I don't think having me hostage here is going to help you..." I say calmly.

She then crouched down so she can be face to face with me. "Don't you dare tell me what I shouldn't do. I watched someone precious to me dead and gone. Now I'm returning the favor."

"But it's not going to-" She slapped me right on my cheek.

"Shut up! You are such a nuisance. You've ruined my plans ever since you appeared!" She lashed out. "I've been planning my revenge for years. I had to go through so much to be stronger. I've practiced magic and stolen from others to get what I needed, even if I had to get a little too violent.

I never wanted to kill people, so originally I planned to falsely accuse him of hurting me during the banquet but then you rescued him. I tried hurting him in the woods but you were in my way. Every single time I tried hurting him, you were there!" She said so frustratingly.

"Wait but I wasn't there. I just showed up here a few weeks ago..." I argued.

For the first time she smiled, a big wide frightful smile. "Because I took your memories of him."

Something in me shattered, "W-what?"

"Oh yes, I took your memories of you and your disgusting little romance with that man. Honestly, I was doing you a favor." She explained.

"That can't be right..." But as I think of it more, something in me says it's true...

"After that I thought he was going to abandon you. But it seemed you two were getting close again. And that's when I had enough. So I waited for the right time and kidnapped you. And now you're going to rot away slowly here and then I'm going to dump your lifless body infront of the Scourge's house." She stood up, as if she's done being in here.

"Well, I'll leave you to starve yourself now. Do it quickly now, we wouldn't want your dear to worry for long on where his precious Jen is at." She then finally left me alone.

I stayed quiet long enough for her to be gone. Then I cried, of course I had my memories taken. Just my luck... Now I'm probably going to die without even telling the person I love how I feel...

"Muriel... I wish you were here..." I whispered...

I then went to sleep after crying so long...  
***

When you're stuck somewhere with nothing to do, time seems to pass very slowly. I want to say it's been three days but I could be wrong.

So far my daily routine is wake up at whatever time I wake up, hear my stomach growl often, followed by weird dreams and hallucinations.

I keep trying to keep myself sane but I'm afraid nothing is working. The only thing that works is remembering the forest, Inanna, and... Muriel. I hope he's doing alright.. I know I should be more worried about myself but I can't help but wonder if he's fine. I would do anything then to be with him right now...

***

I can't take it anymore...

I'm tired, endlessly tired...

My body has started to sunk in on itself...

I can't even think right anymore, it's just simple thoughts....

I want to go to sleep, for a really long time...

If I can just close my eyes...

All of a sudden, I hear someone brake down the door. Very faintly I hear someone, "I see her, she's tied up!"

And that's when someone else completely destroys it. I feel so tired, I start to close my eyes...

But then I'm gently being caressed by rough hands. "-hear me? Jen please! Say something!" A low grunting voice says.

I barely had energy to talk. "Muriel?" I say in a hoarse voice.

I hear him crying and holding me in his arms. "You talked! You did! I was- I was so worried about you and-" he was interrupted.

"Muri! We need to go now!" I heard Asra's voice.

And then I passed out...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I've had a couple of rough days (stress, panic attacks, etc...) And because of that I figured I should write the most fluffiest most puffiest suuuper s o f t~ chapter out of this story. So enjoy:3
> 
> (*cough* but the next one is going to be a crapton of NSFW-y *COUGH*)

I woke up slowly and weakly, as if I wasn't exactly ready to open my eyes. And even though the room had some light to it, I had to squint.

I kept looking at the ceiling, it was old and had some cracks that were fixed long ago, all familiar. Then I heard a recognizable crackling of a fire, I turned to see the same fire in the fire place. Along with the beautiful embers floating around the warm fresh air.

On my right side, I saw someone face buried in strong arms on the bed I was in. I gradually shifted my legs and forced myself to lift my upper body to get a better look. My heart leaped when I saw that it was Muriel, resting. I dropped myself backwards to the bed, a little too fast because I heard Muriel moving.

I panicked for a moment and decided to close my eyes, not knowing what to say to him. I heard him give a little sigh, and then he even grazed his fingers to mine. I felt my heart ache and I laced my fingers to his. I opened my eyes to see him all surprised. 

I offered him a small smile, "Hi." I croaked in a hoarse voice.

Tears streamed down from his face and he embraced me in a hug, so gentle to where our bodies barely touched. "I'm sorry..."

I lifted my arms to return the gesture, although I wish I can hug him more tighter. "Why would you be...? Oh... no, don't blame yourself, please..." My voice still cracked.

"It...it is my fault-" He started.

"No, it's not, end of discussion." I said loudly.

I felt a heavy weight within me, a deep guilt. But I didn't want to ruin this moment we're having. Until I felt a pain in my stomach. I hissed and Muriel quickly got off me.

"Are you okay? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He said nervously. 

"No, I'm just really hungry and thirsty..." As if he can ever hurt me. 

We then heard the door opened and soon Asra was inside. "Oh good, you're finally awake. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Starving..." I said as he began to examine me.

"Hmm, luckily your fever went down with some healing magic I gave you earlier." He rummaged through his satchel to find a vial filled with something. He hand it to me, "Here, drink this. It'll make you feel better."

I consumed it and after a couple of minutes I felt some of my energy return. "Thank you." My voice sounded normal.

"I'm aware this might be difficult to talk about... but can you explain to us what happened when you were gone..." Asra asked gently.

I looked down at my lap and gripped the cover tightly. I remained silent for a while...

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Muriel said eagerly while he grabs my hand.

I squeezed it in return, "No, it's just... It's all just a haze... I didn't even know how long I was gone... But I'll tell you everything.."

I then gave them all the details of the story. From the night I was captured to when I was rescued. Why that lady was doing this, about the curse she placed on me, everything.

When I was finished, I know I had a hurtful look on my face. I looked at Muriel, "Why didn't you tell me we knew each other before? Why all the secrecy and act?"

Muriel looked away, all melancholy. "I didn't know how to... I was too afraid of losing you... So I kept quiet and gave you your space..." 

I thought about it more. And well, I guess it would've sounded absurd. Although... "I guess I would understand why you did that but... this may sound silly but even though I had my memories of you erased... Deep down, I had a feeling that, I don't know, I felt like I did know you. Maybe a little too well, I felt such strong affections towards you but didn't know why..."

I caressed his face smoothly with my hand, looking at him directly. "But now I do..."

He leaned into my hand, looking so relieved. But then Asra coughed and we stopped the romantic scene. 

"Sorry, had a tickle in my throat. But anyways, about that curse, I may have found something when you were gone that week-" he said.

"I was gone for a week?!" It felt longer than that... "Sorry, continue."

"I kept searching for a cure for it but I couldn't find anything. But it was because a page was missing from my one of my spell books. And I figured someone took it, so when we finally tracked you down, I found it in that lady's, Alice's, house." He said.

"Ok, if you found it why haven't you used it on me? Wait... don't tell me there's going to be a deadly risk to this..." I got nervous.

"What? Oh no, it's not that. It's just with your weakened state, I'd figured it would be best to give it to you when you're fully recovered." Asra explained.

Oh, that makes more sense. Usually there's a catch to these things. "So I just have to get better and then you'll give me the antidote?" I asked.

"Yes, and with Muri here I'm pretty sure you'll have a speedy recovery." Asra smiled at the both of us. And in returned we both blushed...

After a couple of more minutes of chitchat Asra finally went home. Now it was just me and Muriel, alone. I started to recognize the familiar awkward silence he brings, but I'm not letting that stop me.

"Hey, can you come over here?" I said.

He looked nervous now, "Why?"

"C'mon Muriel, I'm not going to bite. Just come over here please." I gave him a pleading look.

He then cautiously came towards me. And I scooched myself a little bit to give him space on the bed. "Lay down with me?" I asked.

He looked like he was going to say no but eventually got on top of the bed next to me. I then moved closer to him, but I noticed his body was stiff, like he was afraid to move. I tugged at his arm, "Hey, it's ok. I know we haven't done this, or maybe we have, well either way I want to be with you..."

He kept staring at the ceiling, "I just don't want to harm you..."

I wrapped my arms around him, feelings his tense muscles. "Hey," I said as he turned his gaze onto me, "you can never hurt me. You know that. Now can you please wrap your arms around me..." I said.

He then gave me what I wanted and I happily sighed. "I like this, very much. I don't ever want to leave from this, from you." 

I looked up to see him smile fondly at me. "Me too. I missed you so much, you have no idea..." He said.

***

After several days of recuperation, along with so much cuddling and daytime walks, I was finally one hundred percent better. Asra finally came over to give me the antidote. 

"Are you ready?" Asra asked, placing his palm on my forehead.

I looked over at Muriel who looked very concerned. "I'll be fine, don't worry. Yes, I'm ready." I said reassuringly.

Soon Asra began giving me the antidote. At first I felt nothing but then I felt a weird cooling and calming sensation on me. I had my eyes closed but they felt as if I was rubbing them hard and I was seeing swirls in them. Then my head started to hurt and I let out a small pained sound. But then I started to remember things, the day I woke up seeing Muriel for the very first time, us gathering food, in his favorite flower field, the masquerade, and our first kiss...

I then felt Asra lift his hand and I opened my eyes to see both him and Muriel stare at me. "Did...did it work?" Muriel asked.

I walked to him, gestured him to lean down, and he did. I looked deep into his eyes, then his lips, and I finally kissed him. I felt so completed and so enamored by him. I kissed him slowly, taking him all in. And even wrapped my arms around his neck. He then wrapped his around my waist, hugging me. God, I missed him so much, it hurt so much being a stranger to him. I hate myself for thinking that. But that doesn't matter, I have him and he has me, never leaving one another ever again.

Soon we parted away and he looked lost for a moment, as if he forgot that he was here. He kept hold of me, "Yes, it did work. And... I love you. I love you, Muriel. I never told you but now I'm going to remind you every single day how much you mean to me and how lost I am without you. I love you." I started to cry a little but I don't care, I'm just happy I'm with him.

He grinned, and kissed my forehead. "And I love you, Jen. You're so kind and considerate. You're amazing the best thing that's ever happened to me." We get closer to share another kiss but then we got interrupted by a sneeze.

We looked over to see Asra, "Sorry, I don't know what is it with me these days..."

I then laughed a little bit, "It's ok. I'm just happy to be here. Thank you Asra." I said.

"No problem, anything for you guys.... Anyways, I'll get going, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." He said while smiling smugly. Leaving both of us blushing red.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is about to start yet again for a lot of people so imma try to distract myself with this chapter I hope all of you will enjoy:>  
> (Also there's like maybe 2 or 3 more chapters left, thanks for everyone who's enjoying the story<3)
> 
> Warning! This chapter has NSFW⬇

"There's so many stars out here. It's so beautiful." I said while laying down on a large blanket next to Muriel.

"Well since we're on higher ground, you can see more of them here than back home." He replied to me.

I've been having some trouble sleeping because I'm still traumatized about what happened to me. Even though the lady who kidnapped me is gone, she still haunts me.

Muriel noticed how it was affecting me, so he thought it was a good idea to take us to his cabin up on a mountain he built long ago. He said it was just in case he wanted to get even farther away from the city, no surprise there.

But I like it here. It's so relaxing, the cabin is slightly larger than the hut, and there's so many great views from up here. And I've been enjoying spending more time with him.

Yes, we already live together back in the forest but Asra or some other circumstance is usually there to interrupt us. But right here, we're all alone im our own little world.

I wrap my arm around him, trying to be as close as possible to him. Ever since we've arrived here, I've been thinking about him, in a more intimate way... I'm not sure how to tell him or if he wants to even partake in anything sexually but I was hoping that maybe...just maybe...

I stop focusing on looking at the stars and started directing my attention towards Muriel. I remain quiet, not knowing how to bring up the subject.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked.

I blinked, "huh? Oh yea, I'm fine. Why?"

He turned his face towards me, "Because you keep staring at me."

I felt my face go hot, "Um, it's nothing really."

"...Ok, but if you want to talk about it, I'm here." He stated.

It took me a moment to finally tell him. "It's just, um... I...I wanted to see if you wanted to...you know, try something different tonight..."

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

I really have to say it out loud... "I wanted to know if you wanted to have... sex." I whispered the last word.

I felt him go stiff, his eyes going wide, and his face turning a bright shade of red. "W-what..." He was now avoiding my gaze.

"Listen, I know we've never talked about this... But, I don't know, I was thinking now that we're here...alone. I wanted to see if maybe we can do it." I then consider what he might be thinking. "But that's if you want to! If you don't want to do it, then we don't have to do anything. Don't feel pressured just because I want to do it. We don't ever have to engage in anything like that, if you're not comfortable..." I stroked his arm with my hand.

He took a moment of silence, the color from his face never fading. But then he spoke, "It's... it's not that I... I mean I do... think of you.. that way. It's just..."

I grabbed and squeezed his hand, encouraging him. "...Idon'twanttohurtyou." He whispered quickly.

"Sorry, I didn't hear that last part." I said politely.

"I... don't want to hurt you..." He said, barely more than a whisper.

"How can you-" I now realized what he was implying, the temperature on my face increased."Oh... I see. But, this is a deep intimate experience I've never had before... And if I'm being honest, I can't stop thinking about you in that way. I want you... I need you. I want us to be closer in a different way... Do you want that too?" I looked at him with pleading eyes.

He gave me a concerned look, "Of course I do. I want to... to protect you, hold you, and...please you... I'm just scared of hurting you. That's the last thing I want to do to you.."

"Muriel..." I leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "Honey, you can never hurt me. We both want this, and we'll take it slow, ok?"

"Ok, but promise me to tell me if you feel any pain so we can stop." He said seriously.

"I promise." I gave him a reassuring look.

"Alright.... Wait, did you just call me honey?" He said, looking embarrassed.

"Yes. Actually I wanted to call you my honeybear because I love honey and you give the softest bear hugs.... Do you not like it?" I asked, hoping he likes it.

"...I don't hate it." He finally said. I gave him a kiss on his cheek again. "Good, my sweet honeybear." I said cheerfully while he looked away, embarrassed.

***

I guided him to our room, both of us feeling nervous. It's not like I don't know what sex is. I've actually seen it through a bunch of movies back at my world. And I used to masturbate back when I was 15. But here I am dead at 19 in a world where I'm not from, with this sweet beautiful man who's my boyfriend feeling really anxious....

I managed to keep myself calm, focusing more on my determination rather than my negative feelings. We both want this... we both love each other... we can do this... together.

We seated ourselves at the foot of the bed. Both hot and bothered. I know fully well I have to initiate everything, but where do I start? I look at him, he's looking at the floor like it's the most interesting thing he's ever laid his eyes on.

I finally started to move, I place my hand on his shoulder. "Hey," I said to capture his attention, "It's ok. I said we'll take things slow, so don't be nervous."

He finally looked at me. "O-ok..." He awnsered, although still nervous, but at least he's seems less tense.

"Now then, I'm going to take off my clothes." I now realized I didn't had to say it out loud. Obviously we're going to take off our clothes, what's wrong with me...

I took off my shirt, then I only had my bra and underwear on when I noticed Muriel was still sitting on the bed, not looking at me. I stood infront of him. "Muriel... look at me...." I wanted him to encourage him that he didn't have to keep to himself.

He lifted his gaze up to me, taking a good look at me. His face burning red, "You look nice..."

"I bet you would look nicer if you take off your clothes too." I said gently.

He looked down again, this time not from embarrassment. I know what this is about, he doesn't want to expose his scars. The reminders of his dark history... He's always been very sensitive about that subject. It always haunted him...

But I'm not going to let that get in our way. I then thought of a very bold move to use. I sat on his lap, then I noticed I have his full attention. Placing my arms around his neck, I gave him a deep kiss. I slide my toungue in his mouth ever so smoothly, tasting him. All while I have my hands running through his plentiful hair.

His body slowly starts to respond to mine. He leans into me, putting one arm around my bare waist and the other on my shoulder. I then slowly pull myself away from the kiss and whisper to his ear, "I love everything about you. From your eyes, to your heart, and your scars. I accept and love all of you. So please, don't be afraid."

I then looked at him, something in him shifted. All the fear and anxiety left out and replaced with desire and assurance. He then kissed me, dipping me as he pressed his body onto mine. As if never wants to let go of me, of us in this moment...

"I don't know what I did to ever deserve as someone as great as you. But I'm always going to be grateful to have you in my life. I love you so much... you have no idea..." He gazed into my eyes, having so much emotion in them. The mood between us is now different from when we started. Now we're ready to fulfil our desires tonight.

We kept kissing each other, only stopping briefly to take off a piece of our clothes. Eventually we ended up on our bed. I was on top of him, I started to kiss down to his neck. I kept track of all the spots that make him feel good. He was mostly sensitive on his neck, on his chest, he gasped when I bit down and licked gently on his nipples. 

Soon I was down to his lower stomach. Slowly, feeling him with both my hands and mouth. I moved my hands up and down on his stomach, then to his back, to finally on his thighs. I was then facing his fully erected dick, waiting to be touched. But I wasn't about to go directly towards it. I focused on his thighs first, I licked and bit down on his right one, then the left. All until I covered every inch of them.

Now his dick had my full attention. I blew my hot breath on it, hearing Muriel hissed. I then licked and spit on my right hand to finally grab his erection. He jumped a bit, even moaned very softly. I started to move my hand up and down gradually, then soon I picked up the pace. I saw that he was now gripping the bed sheet very tightly. 

I finally decided to place my mouth in. But only the tip, swirling my toungue around it. I heard him grunt loudly, even felt the slightest motion of him bucking his hips up. I then took more of him in me. I knew he was big but I couldn't even reach halfway of his dick. I kept moving my hand and my mouth at the same time. I felt him get more hard and grunting more. I started to moan very loudly, using it for vibration. He was almost there, I kept sucking and rubbing him as fast as I could, urging him to climax.

"I'm going to-" he then cummed into my mouth. He filled my whole mouth in completely, as I swallowed it some even dripped down my neck. He then sat up to see if I was ok. "I'm sorry! I didn't know I was going to, you know..." He looked so apologetic, even though he just climaxed he was worried about me.

"Muri, it's ok." I say as I wiped the cum of my neck, then licked it off my hand lips. "You taste good though, really good." I gave him a lustful smile.

He then relaxed and went red yet again. "Ok..." And soon, he grabbed my shoulders to kiss me. He put his toungue in, tasting mine. As if he was curious what he tasted like. He kept kissing me but moving my body onto the bed. Soon, he was on top of me. His hands remained on my shoulders until I moved them to my breasts. 

"You can touch me wherever you want." I said sultry tone. He then gently squeezed my breast as he kissed my neck. I moaned loudly, clearly I was more vocal than him. He liked it very much from the way his dick getting hard again on my thigh. He moved his hands down to my stomach, then slowly to my lower back to end up on my ass. Gently squeezing it, he them began to lick and suck on my nipples. I moaned out his name so many times and squirmed so much, I place my hands on his head, encouraging him to keep repeating the same movements.

Soon he moved his right hand down to my thighs, feeling them with his rough hands. I kept jumping because I was very sensitive there. But then he glided his fingers around my entrance. I kept shifting my weight and grunting the whole time. He finally place his fingers in me, no doubt that I got super wet from sucking his dick. He traced circles in me, getting more moaning out me.

I was starting to get at my limit. "Muriel..." I begged him, "please, put in me. Let me finish, please." I saw him turned a deep wine color look on his face, he started to move back to face me. Gave me a deep, rich kiss, "Alright, but remember your promise." He whispered. I nodded and he then proceed to place his hard on in me.

At first I felt the tip, then little by little I felt him stretching me out. If I was being honest, it did hurt a lot but I didn't want him stop. I moaned from the pain but made it seemed like I enjoyed it. "...tight." I heard him grunt out loud. I chuckled at his reaction. Soon he started to move, at first I felt nothing but pain. However, as he kept his steady pace, my body started to want more and soon I was moving my hips towards him.

"Faster, deeper." I whined out loud. He then understood and started to get a little rough with me. Thrusting his hips harder onto mine. Soon we we're both sweating and breathing heavily, almost at our limits. I then pulled his head down so I can kiss him as he kept movements up. Almost there... He garbbed both of my hands and buried his face on my neck. Almost there... He then forced himself in me as much as he can. I then felt a pleasurable sensation go through my whole body. We both moaned out loud during our orgasms, feeling completely satisfied.

He then laid his body heavily onto mine before moving to his side of the bed. Both of us breathing heavily, and probably in need of a bath. I snuggled up to him and gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Are you ok?" He asked, breathless. I turned to him, smiling lazily and nodding, "Better than what ever you can imagine. You?" I asked, trying to breathe steadily. He kissed my cheek, "I'm great.... You're great..." He gave me a warm smile.

I kissed him on his lips, lingering for a bit. "Thank you, for letting us have this. I love you." I said, latching my arm around him. He returned the kiss, "You're welcome, I wouldn't have done it if it weren't for you. And I love you too." He said, covering us in a blanket.

And then we finally fell asleep in each other's arms. Blissfully happy and at peace.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want to write at least one more NSFW chapter because well... As sad as I am to say this, I am having writer's block with this story and I'll probably end it in maybe 3 or 4 more chapters. But I'm not gonna do it soon cuz classes are kicking my ass....
> 
> So anyways: NSFW in this chapter!

Even though the hut is not that big of a place, it can be a little tiring cleaning it. I mean, Muriel and Inanna do have a lot dirt after a long day in the woods. And it's not like I don't either, but lately I have been feeling more exhausted lately. So I've been staying in the hut more often.

I still go outside to feed the chickens and water the plants. And I would've gone out with Muriel and Inanna if it wasn't so early... Right now it was afternoon and I was just about finish sweeping when I heard some footsteps outside. I paused for a moment, speechless when I opened the door.

Muriel was standing in front of me, almost completely dirty with dried up mud on him. I couldn't tell if he looked embarrassed or not, but knowing him he probably is...

"...There was a mud slide...." He grumbled.

I nodded, trying hard not to laugh. "Yeah... I can see that..."

I saw a hint of pink from his face. "Me and Nana were helping this wolf with her cubs who were trapped somewhere in the northern parts of the forest... And there was an accident..." He scratched his head, leaving crumbs of dirt falling from it.

"I see... Wait where's Inanna?" I asked.

"She told me she was going to help the wolf and her cubs move to a much safer place for them. Also for me to take a bath..." He walked closer to the entrance. "I wanted to rest for a little while before I take bath-"

He paused, observing how tidy and neat our place was. "Oh," the hint of pink turned into a much darker shade of pink. "Sorry, I didn't realized you were cleaning today. I guess I should go take a bath first then."

He turned around but I grabbed his wrist gently, making him stop abruptly. "Or..." I began, feeling the blush on my cheeks. "I could give you a bath?" I suggested.

"W-WHAT?" He had that cute embarrassed look on his face that I love. "Y-YOU'RE GIVING ME A B-BATH?"

I gave him a small shrug, trying to sound casual. "Well, you do look tired. I'd figured you can relax while I bathe you... But only if you wanted."

He took a moment to think about the idea before finally responding. "I guess it's ok if it's with you..."

I smiled at him. "Alright. Well, I'm going to grab some towels and other things. You can go down to the stream and wait for me."

He shook his head in agreement and started to quickly made his way towards the small river.

***

When I arrived, I saw him already in the water. Up to his waist, I took noticed of his clothes on the grass. He kept massaging his neck, making his mucles slightly flex.

I felt my heart beat faster at the sight of it. And I felt warm well... between my legs. I just realized what I was about to do. But I have to remind myself I was doing this for him, not for me.

I set down the small bucket down filled with nicely scented soaps and shampoos. "Hey, I'm here. You ready?" I asked.

He immediately put his arms down and stood still. "Um, y-yes." He had his back facing me, I guess I'm starting on that side first. 

I rolled up my sleeves and went near him. The water felt good today, not too cold. I poured water on his hair little by little, washing the dirt away. I then poured a generous amount of shampoo on my hand and started lathering it on his scalp.

As I kept massaging his scalp, he tilted his head towards me. I heard the faintest grunt from him, he seems to be enjoying it.

"Smells good..." I heard him whispered.

I chuckled, "It's blackberry and basil. I found it in the market. I'd figured you'd like it."

As I was done with his hair, I continued down to his neck. I grabbed a wet soapy rag, and started to scrub gently. Remembering that he was massaging his neck earlier, I started to the same. A soft moan escaped his lips, tempting me to kiss his body parts.

Soon I was done with his backside and gestured him to face me. He moved very slowly and had his eyes closed. I didn't bother him about since I was going to pour water on his face.

"Hold your breath for a moment, okay." I warned him. And as the water streamed down his face, I noticed it was washing the dirt away from his chest too. His chest and abs glistening with the running water...

My heart is pounding and I'm very much in heat. I want him him, BAD. I yearned for him completely. I wanted him all to myself. I mean... We are alone... And he's very much naked...

Soon all the water was out and he was breathing again. The way his chest moved up and down, the soft sounds coming from him, and his lips partly open...

I think he was finally opening his eyes when I kissed him. I wrapped myself around him, I slide my toungue in his mouth. I think he was surprised for a second but he soon placed his hands under my thighs, making me moan. He pushed his lips towards mine, showing the same energy as me. 

Soon we had to part away, our foreheads touching while we breathe heavily. "Sorry... I couldn't resist any longer." I said.

"No...no, it's fine... I really liked it..." He admitted.

"I mean I wanted you to relax but... I seeing you like this made it very difficult for me to... maintain calm..." My cheeks and probably my whole body was hot.

He chuckled, "I love that you're thinking of me. But I'm not exactly tired anymore." He looked away, red all over his face. "I actually wouldn't mind if you... joined me..."

I couldn't expressed how happy and aroused that made me feel. I've been wanting him since I saw him in the stream. I gave him a kiss on his cheek, "I think I will." I got out of the water briefly to take off my clothes. I felt Muriel's stare the entire time, I even teased him as I slowly took off my underwear.

Soon I went back to him, feeling the coolness of the stream. But as soon as my skin came into contact with Muriel's, I couldn't focus on anything else. He caressed his hands on my lower back to my thighs to finally end up on my ass.

My hand pulled gently on his hair, moving and exposing his strong neck. I got my wish and started to kiss his neck. I bit down on his sensitive area, making him moan with pleasure. I may have given him a hickey there.

I slowly started to grind on him, making whimpering sounds. I couldn't stand it anymore, I turned his face towards mine. I gave him another deep passionate french kiss, "Muriel... I can't stand it anymore. I need you, now." I gave him a pleading look while panting.

He responded me with an embarrassed yet aroused facial expression. He carried me out of the stream, and gently layed me down on the soft grass. He was on top of me, observing me with those intense forest green eyes. "Tell me if it hurts, ok?" He said in a shy yet gentle tone.

I caressed his chest, "Of course I will." I agreed eagerly. He then kissed my forehead and soon moved down to my chest. It didn't take long for him to started to lick and suck on my nipples. I placed my hamds on his head, tugging at his hair.

He then placed a finger on my clit, I moaned loudly while arching my back. He started to trace circles around it, slowly driving me insane. He then picked up the pace until I was close to climax. I grabbed his wrist tightly, "Muriel... Please... I'm so close..." He then inserted his finger in me, serving as a teaser for his huge cock. 

"Very wet..." I heard him say, I then made eye contact with him and he gave me a seductive look. He wants me just as much as I want him. I cupped my hands on his face to kiss him, feeling him shifting into position. I felt the tip of him on my wet pussy, them soon, he pushed it inside me. I moaned loudly with pleasure.

I placed my legs around his hips and he thrust his hard erection to me again. He was going slow, taking it all in. "Muriel... Mmm... Faster, harder... Please..." I begged him. His movement started to quicken, his face was buried on my neck. I felt his hot breath and sweat all over me. "Don't stop..." I begged again.

He didn't hold back, and while it did hurt me, it just also felt really good. I wanted him to be rough on me. I wanted him to be with me with no limits. And pretty soon we were, I was near climax and Muriel's thrusting became more frantic. I kept feeling his huge cock hitting me, getting me closer and closer and closer until finally, I came. With a loud exasperated moan, I finally climaxed. And it didn't take long before Muriel cummed as well. I felt his hot cum dripping from my wet pussy. He finally took his dick out of me and layed down next to me.

I then cuddle next to him, with a arm around him. Feeling more than satisfied and sored from our bath. "Sorry if I was being too rough on you..." He said going back to his embarrassed self again.

I snuggled up against him, "No, don't be. I wanted you to be. I just... I don't know what came over me..." 

"It's just odd that you're tired most of these days and suddenly this happened..." He then realized what he said. "Not that I mean it like that! I really enjoy it..."

I then finally say something I've been wanting to say to him for the past couple of days.

"I... I think I'm pregnant..." I confessed.

I then felt his body completely go stiff. "Wait, WHAT-"


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Haven't. Updated. In. Two. Months. O_O  
> I'm sorry guys...T-T yet again classes have been kicking my ass even more so now. I'm updating now because I'm on break (hopefully I'll finish the story this week before Thanksgiving break is over, eh who knows^_^')
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy this fluffy chapter!<3

I walk out of the doctor's office towards Muriel, he stands up quickly. Before I say anything, I look around the lounge seeing there's a few patients around. I grab his hand and gesture him to go out the clinic so we can be alone.

We walk into a small corner where there's not that many people. He looks down at me, very concerned, "So? What did he say?" He asked.

I gave him a warm smile, "I'm pregnant, I'm four weeks in."

He looked shocked and for a moment I was worried that he was going to react negatively. But then he proceeded to give me a gentle hug and murmur something in my ear. "I'm glad, for both of us."

I hug him back tightly and kiss his cheek. "We're gonna be parents." I say cheerfully. I didn't think it would happen so suddenly. And while there is a part of me that's a little scared, I can't help but feel happy about it. I'm going to be a mom and with Muriel at my side as the dad. I can't help but tear up at the thought.

He pulls away from the hug when he hears me sniffle. "What's wrong?" He wipes away my tears. I shake my head, "Nothing, I'm just really happy."

He sighs in relief. I then get pushed into him by someone behind me. I turn around to see a man with a satchel, "Oh, sorry my bad. I didn't see you-" he stops abruptly and his facial expression alters to that of someone who has just seen a ghost.

"Watch where you're going." I hear Muriel's deep voice, I then turn around to see him stand straight up with pure intimidation. The man nods nervously and proceeds to run away.

I hold Muriel's hand with both of mine. He looks down at me, his face struck with regret. "Sorry..." I stroke his arm, "It's ok, I know you weren't going to do anything. But honey, it was just an accident."

"I know... It's just... I don't want you or the baby to get hurt..." He said blushing, my heart warms that he's already so caring and cautious with me and my pregnancy. I place his hand on my stomach, "Muriel, the baby is this small", I make a small gesture with my thumb and index finger. "He's fine, and it's not like the guy hurt me. It was just a push. Me and the baby are fine I promise." I kiss his hand.

"Alright, but we have to be more careful from now on." He says. I gave him a lingering tender kiss. "Will do." I say encouragingly.

* 3 months later *

I was done cleaning up our place when Muriel came back from a trip visiting Asra. He immediately walked towards me to hug me. He usually greets me like this now and always with the follow up question. "Are you ok?" He asked.

I gave him a light chuckle. "I'm fine. Well, we're fine." I say touching my lower stomach. So far I've been feeling fine, although I'm starting to crave weird choices of food such as chocolate followed by ham then watermelon.

Inanna sniffs out the bag that Muriel has. Whenever he goes out, Inanna makes sure to stay with me. She's basically my bodyguard when Muriel is not around. Which is nice, even though I can't talk to her I can see through her body language that she loves being with me.

"What's that?" I asked Muriel. He lifts up the bag and holds out a container filled with fruit. "Asra and his family made fruit salad and gave us some." I eyed the food, seeing it has watermelon. My mouth waters at the sight of it.

"Can we eat it now?" I give him a pleading look. He smiles and nods. We start digging in, he makes sure to give me the cantaloupe pieces since he doesn't like them. I eat the watermelon with such delight. "Mmm, I've been craving watermelon since this morning!"

"You should have told me, I would've gone to the market to get you a big one." He said eating strawberries. I swallow my watermelon, "Sorry, it's just I know how much you hate going into the city with people around." He slowly takes my hand. "It's fine, really. I can just go early when there's hardly anybody there. So you can just give me a list of what you're craving."

I laugh, "That list might get long, not to mention weird." He strokes my hand, "I don't care, as long as you and the baby get what you need." I grin, and then I eat a huge chunk of cantaloupe. And after about a while, I feel my stomach getting upset. I run towards an empty bucket to throw up.

Muriel rushes to my side, very concerned. He holds my hair back, carefully not to pull it. When I'm done vomiting I groan in disgust. "Ugh, that was gross...."  
Muriel examines me, seeing if there's anything out od place. "What happened? Are you ok?" He asked worryingly.

I lean into him, "I think it was the cantaloupe. That's weird I usually like cantaloupe... Wait...." I stand up. I take my plate and sniff the cantaloupe. I feel a knot in my stomach. "It's the baby, he doesn't like cantaloupe."

Muriel stands near me, "Wait he doesn't like cantaloupe?" I look at him, adorningly. "I guess he has his father's taste." He gives me a loving facial expression, he kisses my forehead. "Good, because you're taste is weird." He says teasingly. I laugh, "Hey, I have great taste. I stayed with you didn't I."

He gives off that same blushing expression. "I'd kiss you but you just threw up so..." He hugged me.

* another 2 months later *

I walk out to feed the chickens when I feel a sudden thump in my stomach. "Oh my god..." I whispered to myself. I place my stomach bump and felt another light thump. I got excited and quickly ran inside. "Muriel! Honey, come over here!" He quickly runs to me, almost stumbling. "Are you alright?! Is there a problem?!" I shook my head, "No, we're ok but look!" I place his hand on my bump. He felt a light tap and face brightens.

"That's- that's him right?" He asks with a cute curious tone. I nod my head excitingly, "Yes! It's him! He's finally kicking!" Muriel smiles softly. I cup his face and kiss him gently. I pull away to sit down at a chair, "I can't believe our baby is kicking. And he's kicking so much!" Inanna walks up to put her snout on my bump, I then see her tail wag when she feels the movement too.

She barks and whines at Muriel, "I guess he will be." He said with a hint of pride in his tone. "What did she say?" I asked. "That the baby will be strong." He smiled. My heart soars for him and our baby. Although I am getting more nervous with each passing day. But I'm sure I'm going to be fine when it's time for the birth.

* another 2 months and 1 week *

"Ok," I say out of breath, "I think I'm done walking for the day..." I say to Muriel. "Jen, please don't force yourself..." He pleads.

"I'm fine, I need to do at least some exercise." I sigh of exhaustion, "Even if it is getting more difficult to walk. Ow..." I say as I feel my sore feet. I've been trying to walk for at least 3 hours a day. It's not like my stomach is huge, but with the extra weight, I'm not used to it. 

"Let me carry you at least..." He pleaded. I shook my head, "No, I want to be as active as I can be so the baby can come out healthy..." I cover myself tightly with my sweater, it was winter now. Thankfully it's not snowing, otherwise i wouldn't be able to go out.

It was sundown, and me and Muriel were just about to go in to the hut for the night when I felt a sudden sharp pain. "Agh!" I bend forward feeling an overwhelming amount of pain. "What's wrong?!" Muriel asked as he held me.

I felt very warm liquid trickling down my legs. Suddenly I was struck with worry and shock. "Muriel... My water just broke... The baby's coming!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, happy late new year! I'm just about to finish this story! Just one more chapter and an epilogue. I might update the epilogue tomorrow! Hope you all are having a lovely week!
> 
> Warning: Blood description below!

"Alright, keep breathing. You're going to start to push ok." Julian said as he was facing between my legs. 

I moaned painfully, "O-ok..." I felt sweat dripping down my forehead. I held a tighter grip on Muriel's hand, he's trying so hard not to look nervous. Which is sweet but he's failing miserably. Julian's roomate (or girlfriend?) Marie, is standing next to me as well, wiping the sweat off my forehead.

"Remember you're not alone ok." She reassured me. And i gave her a quick thankful look in return before i started pushing. This wasn't how i planned my child's birth. First he's three weeks early, which worries me. Second we were at home when my water broke. And third, my doctor wasn't in town so we had to rush to Julian's place who thankfully has experience with child births.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed in pure agony. It felt like the bottom half of my body was being stabbed. Especially my lower back, as if sharp large knives digging deeper by the second. "OH GOD, I- I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!" I felt tears dripping down.

"Jen please calm down!" Muriel pleaded. A moment of anger took over in me, "NO, YOU CALM DOWN. YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO'S GOING THROUGH HELL!!" My back arched forward as I tried pushing again.

"Just..." He gently moved my hair back so I can see his concerned and caring face. "Just... Breathe. Like we practice... Inhale... Exhale..." I did what he said and the pain started to feel a bit bearable. He stroke his thumb over my hand, "That's it. Now try to push as hard as you can."

I braced myself and started pushing hard. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" I felt my cervix stretching slowly. "There's a head! Keep pushing!" I heard Julian exclaimed. I breathed in deeply and resume pushing again. I felt something sliding out of me and I heard a cry. Marie went over to help Julian. I saw a certain amount of blood on his hands and his shirt.

Muriel leaned down to me. "You did great." And then he kissed my forehead. I left out a tired chuckle. Marie then walks over with a blanket that's slightly moving. "Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl."

She then hands over my baby. This tiny, squishy, little being, my precious and dear child. My daughter, my sweet little baby. I started to cry immediately, in a happy way. "Muriel, look. She's here. Our baby is here." He came closer to her and touched her little hand with his index finger. She mumbled and grabbed his finger with her hand.

He smiled, "She's strong, just like her mother." We then saw her open her vibrant green eyes. "She has her father's eyes." I beamed with pride. I tugged him to come closer so I can kiss him. A nice, tender, lingering kiss.

Julian cleared his throat, "Well, since everything and everyone is now good. We'll start preparing a room for you three since it's late. I'll keep in check with the baby." He and Marie fled outside of the room.

"So, what's going to be her name?" He questioned. That's right, we forgot to plan what the baby's name was going to be. I then had an awnser. "I want her name to mean something to us. Something beautiful, that reminds us of our moments when we were falling in love. Everytime I was in your arms I felt such warmth and I felt safe. In our place with the fire crackling with the luminescent embers. Ember, that's her name."

He grinned, "Ember, I like it. Our little girl, Ember." He kept his finger to where Ember was holding it. I then yawned loudly, "Sorry, I'm just really tired from what happened today." Muriel nodded, "It's alright, we should go to bed, we'll keep Ember close to us incase she needs anything." I agreed with him and then he carried us to bed.

***

After a few more check-ups and everyone was assured to be in good condition, we finally went home to our hut. Inanna was lying down on her bed then stood up and went over to us. "Woah girl, calmed down. Let me get her ready first." I wrap Ember in her blanket and sat down in a chair. Inanna slowly approached her, then sniffed her. Her tail began to wag and she mumbled something.

"She said she's tiny but smells good." Muriel explained. Inanna talked a bit more, "She'll protect her as if she was her own pup." I gently stroked Inanna's head to show my gratitude.

The rest of our day revolved around Ember. She was actually well kept during the whole day. Sure she would cry a little but as soon as i gave her her food she calmed down easily. I have a feeling she's going to be a lot like Muriel. The thought warms my heart.

When it was nightfall, we finally fell asleep soundly. I drifted off nicely until after a few more hours. I heard Ember cry loudly and I went over to her to breastfeed her. She didn't seem to want food and kept crying. I then checked her diaper to see if she needed a change but she was clean. 

Muriel got out of bed and walked towards me as I was trying to sooth Ember down. "She wasn't hungry and she didn't need a change. I don't know why she's crying." I stated. "Here, let me hold her." He held out his arms. I gently placed Ember in Muriel's arms where he cradled her and started to rock her. Her cries then gradually stopped, then she fell back to sleep.

I was surprised, "How did you-?" He smiled, "I've been told that my arms tend to be warm and make people feel safe." I gave him a small grin. "That is true, I guess she really wanted her father." Muriel kept rocking her, "Maybe it would be better if she sleeps in our bed with us." I nodded. 

We then created a small place in between us where our baby girl can sleep. She seemed to sleep so soundly with us. I kissed her head then kissed Muriel's, "Goodnight Honey." I whispered. "Goodnight, you two." He beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For Reading!<3


End file.
